The Debutante Ball
by sunburnt
Summary: [Not DH compliant] Lily and James are in their seventh year. Lily is making her debut and she needs an escort.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.

**The Debutante Ball**

**Chapter One**

_Every single student in this graduating class has made the past seven years more exciting, more bearable, more dramatic or more mundane. Everyone has a purpose that only they could have fulfilled. I'm not going to pretend I was best friends with each of you, because I wasn't, but I do want you to know that your presence was valued by our teachers, by the younger students, by your friends, by the person sitting next to you, by Potter and by me. _

Lily Evans looked over her unfinished speech in disdain. She hated writing. She hated speeches. On her first night back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, after her summer break, she was writing her speech as Head Girl for Graduation. She was starting early so she'd have an entire year to practice and perfect her unwanted speech. Writing the speech was reminding her of all the things that had happened during her first six years here. Her first tour of Hogwart's. Her first experience on a broom. The Quidditch pitch. Hogsmeade. The Lake. Her friends…

"I have so many memories here." She chuckled slightly. Once upon a time she was a stranger to the wizarding world, now she was the Head Girl of one of their oldest schools and had her hopes set on becoming a healer after she graduated.

She glanced through one of the windows in her dormitory. The sun was setting on her first day as Head Girl… on her first day of seventh year. She sighed sadly and rubbed her eyes in exhaustion. Her final year had already begun and eventually it would end. She hated saying goodbye.

Her silence was soon disturbed by the shuffling of footsteps heading towards the door. She looked up expectantly. She had left her friends in the common room earlier for the privacy of their dorm, but thinking about her past and her future would be more endurable and less depressing if she wasn't alone.

Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance entered their dormitory laughing heartily. Hestia Jones was a pink cheeked, slightly chubby girl with black hair. She was always found with a smile on her face and a giggle waiting to erupt. Emmeline Vance on the other hand was found only on very rare occasions to be laughing and smiling as she was. She had the features of an aristocrat and a personality to match. Both came from old wizarding families, but both were raised differently. The Jones' cared less about tradition than the Vance's.

"Sirius Black and the other boys have set one goal this year." Hestia announced, on the verge of laughing. "They want to get up our stairs."

Hestia collapsed on Lily's bed, giggling uncontrollably.

Lily raised an eyebrow at the crazy girl. Emmeline had composed herself and was no longer laughing hysterically, although there was a thin smile on her face that remained.

"Lily, this is _not_ your speech for the end of the year, is it?" Asked Emmeline, looking down and skimming over the words.

Lily smiled guiltily. "Afraid so."

"No offence, but it's not very good. Anyway it is a tad bit early to write this speech. You're writing a speech for the last day of school on the first day of school. "

"I know, but at least it can get better throughout the year." Lily folded the piece of parchment and placed it on her nightstand. "So what's this about our resident mischief makers?"

"They want to walk up our stairs!" Yelled Hestia. "That's their _one_ goal for this entire year. It's their final year and that's all they want to do. I'd thought they'd want to sabotage our Debutante Ball, redecorate Dumbledore's office or flood the dungeons again, but they don't. All they want is to walk up our stairs! It sounds so silly."

"I think they're aiming low because James' is Head Boy this year. They don't want him to lose his badge. Or they just want to get into one of our pants." Em suggested. Hestia wriggled her eyebrows and winked at Lily.

Lily laughed. James Potter had stopped liking her last year. They were classmates. Nothing more and nothing less. Although they were barely friends she knew Potter better than she liked to admit. They had spent six years in the same house, sharing classes, meals and a handful of Christmas' and other celebrations together. How could she not know that boy! In her mind she had already figured out why Potter had chosen to conquer the girls' stairs.

Potter had spent the past six years terrorizing and exploring other parts of the castle. He and his friends had found secret passages around the castle and Hogsmeade. This year they planned on 'aiming low', not because of Potter's appointment as Head Boy, she knew he knew exactly how far to push the limits without getting into trouble, and _not_ because he wanted to get into her pants, but because after six years of conquering the entire school they still hadn't conquered the Gryffindor girls staircase.

To Hestia and Em itdidn't seemas challenging to the boys as their other successes, like stealing from the kitchens or bringing back Firewhiskey from the Hogshead, but it was in fact their greatest challenge ever. The boys had to outsmart Godric Gryffindor.

"They're finally hitting home." Lily said matter-of-factly.

Hestia and Em looked at her funny. Lily chuckled. "Never mind. I think I should give Potter a little scare tomorrow. Let him know I know his little goal."

Hestia gave Lily a sharp look, all her humour had disappeared from her chubby face. "Lily, please don't be a bitch."

* * *

Professor Horace Slughorn sat at the front of the dungeon, awaiting the entrance of his seventh year students. One by one they took their seats, greeting each other and smiling at their aging professor. He loved this year level. Each one of his students would be very successful. Very promising witches and wizards indeed, he thought.

He chuckled slightly when James Potter and Lily Evans walked in together. James looked guilty and was blabbering incoherently, while Lily looked frustrated, angry and… amused. Sirius Black walked behind them and grabbed James' robe, dragging him to their bench.

Lily continued to walk to the middle bench, a small smile gracing her lips. She shot her favourite professor a wide smile and took a seat. Unlike everyone else in his class, Lily sat on a bench by herself. It wasn't that no one wanted to sit next to her, who wouldn't want to sit next to the brightest witch he had ever taught, but she just ended up working by herself and she preferred it.

"Welcome back." Professor Slughorn greeted them. "Another school year has just begun. For all of you, this is your _final_ year. The most challenging year of your academic life. I remember my seventh year…" His eyes glazed over and he looked like he was reminiscing. "Yes, well we're all going to work hard. Today we're going to attempt a potion you have yet to brew. A potion all of you know. " He looked around the classroom to build up the suspense. "We will be brewing Skele-gro."

Most students seemed relieved that their first assignment was Skele-gro. They had spent a fair bit of time studying it last year. Although it would only be their first attempt they would all be able to easily complete it.

"Maybe if we slipped some into Flitwick's drink he might grow." Sirius scoffed. The class stifled their laughter, while Sirius looked around lazily. It was well known that Professor Flitwick and Sirius Black weren't exactly best friends.

Lily ignored Sirius' comment and commenced making the potion. She was quite excited to brew this potion, if she intended on becoming a Healer this would be one of many potions she would have to perfect.

Without Lily noticing Dorcas Meadowes had moved all her supplies and her cauldron on Lily's bench. Dorcas Meadowes was the Slytherin female prefect, she was intelligent and talented in anything she participated in. She might even have been appointed Head Girl had she not been caught sleeping with last years Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Hey Lily." Dorcas greeted warmly. Lily and Dorcas had become fast friends during fifth year when they both had been appointed prefects. They often patrolled the hallways together and sat next to each other in prefect's meetings.

Lily looked up and laughed slightly. "Sorry, I didn't notice you there."

"Would it be alright if I bench with you this year? It's just that Damien is unbearable. He's just…well he just changed that's all." Explained Dorcas, tilting her head towards the back of the classroom.

Damien Rosier, John Wilkes and Severus Snape sat together at the back of the classroom. Rosier caught Lily staring and shot her a withering glance. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Have you guys broken up again?" Lily asked curiously.

Dorcas sighed sadly. "Yes, but I know I'll go back. I always do. He always takes me back. Even after I slept with Professor Smith last year. He always takes me back. Always… That's us." She paused slightly and added the next ingredient. "Did you know that Rosier is the name of a fallen angel who's the patron demon of tainted love and seduction. He always reminds me that when we make up. He also says that our love can only result in torment of spirit, heart and soul. How _hopeful_."

"Dorcas you're not happy with him. You deserve better. I know you know that. Don't you?"

Dorcas smiled gratefully. "Anyway, are you excited for our Debutante Ball?"

"Honestly, I'm not." Lily answered truthfully. "I'm dreading having to ask someone to be my escort. Oh and I'm an absolute klutz when I dance."

"At least you're escort isn't a snotty ex-boyfriend who your family absolutely adores."

"Why don't we both just not show up?" Suggested Lily hopefully.

"McGonagall would snap your wand in half Lily." Dorcas exclaimed. "You're Head Girl and the Gryffindor golden girl. You would be her ideal debutante."

Lily laughed. "Well, it wouldn't be that bad. It would be exciting to experience a Debutante Ball in the wizarding world. My great-grandmother was a debutante in the muggle world. My grandmother says I look just like her. Anyway, now all I have to do is find myself an escort."

Lily turned around and scanned the dungeon. Her eyes unintentionally fell on Potter.

"So Lily, who are you going to ask?"

* * *

Dinner had finished 15 minutes ago, yet the Great Hall was still occupied by the chattering seventh year girls, Professor Louvet, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout. Some of the girls sat eagerly, waiting for the meeting to begin. Some of the girls looked around disappointedly, hoping that the Debutante Ball tradition would be abolished due to its useless purpose and portrayal of girls as property to be surveyed then auctioned. Others, like Lily, were fidgeting uncontrollably because they wanted the meeting to end soon.

"Many of you have mothers and grandmothers who have participated in the past Debutante Balls held at Hogwarts. The group photos of the previous 99 debut's can be seen along the wall of the third floor corridor. All of you sitting before me will be Hogwart's 100th set of debutantes. Soon you all will be featured on that wall. The tradition of the debut may not be as old as the school itself, but it is just as pivotal as the moment the Sorting Hat determined which house you have spent six years in. Traditionally the debutante season is held between April and July. We have decided that your debut will be held in May, hoping it will not interfere with your upcoming NEWT's." Professor Louvet explained passionately.

Professor Loretta Louvet was a beautiful woman, even in her old age. She had held the post of Arithmancy professor for the past fifty years. She loved the school, her students and the debut. She taught the dances and organized decorations, flower arrangements, food and she even arranged escorts for some of the girls who were unable to find escorts themselves.

"The purpose of the debut is not only to show your family and friends just how beautiful you have grown up, but also to display your philanthropic, cultural and social training. You will be entering a world of civic responsibility and social awareness.

"This debut symbolizes your transformation from a girl into a woman. Your participation is not mandatory, but it is encouraged. Some of you have your astronomy class soon, so I'll wrap it up here. Have a look at the parchments Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout are handing out, if you do wish to participate you should come to the next meeting which will be held next Thursday. Goodnight darlings."

Lily and her roomates made their way slowly up to Gryffindor tower. All of her roommates were so excited about the whole debut thing. She definitely would not get any sleep tonight because they would babble on about it _all_ night. She didn't understand why she was even dreading the debut so much. When she had first found out about the debut in her first year she was really excited, up until last year she was looking forward to the Debutante Ball.

Lily decided to block out her friends and looked down at her piece of parchment.

**_To Debutantes _**

_ESCORTS _

_Escorts must be finalized BY Christmas break. If an escort cannot be found, one will be arranged for you. Remember to choose your escorts wisely. _

_DANCING _

_Dancing lessons commence in January through till May. All lessons MUST be attended. Shoes must be purchased before lessons commence. Dates and Times will be posted in each common room closer to the date. _

_GOWNS _

_Gowns must be white and to the floor – gowns bearing too much skin are NOT allowed. Elbow length white gloves must be worn. Adornment must be minimal - pearl jewelry only. _

_Any questions can be asked on Thursday. _

_Goodnight darlings _

Lily and her roommates stopped abruptly. They had just turned the corner and found a group of seventh year girls standing around the portrait of the Fat Lady. They were from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

The Gryffindor girls all looked at each other. Each wearing a look of curiousity. The Fat Lady was glaring daggers at the foreign faces.

"Please just let us in. We're trying to find escorts for the Debutante Ball." One girl cried out desperately.

"No password, no entrance."

"If you can't let us in can you make them go out?"

Em turned around from the portrait hole. "Let's go down to the Quidditch pitch and wait for these desperate _girls_ to leave."

"One day soon they'll be _women_." Lily exclaimed teasingly. "That is if they find themselves some escorts."

They arrived at the empty Quidditch pitch and sat languidly right in the centre. Quidditch practice had yet to commence so they were in no danger of getting hit by bludger's.

"I don't think my mother would approve of half of the guys I want to ask to be my escort." Said Em bitterly. "Nothing's ever good enough for her. She'll scrutinize him thoroughly. 'He's too tall for you. His hair is too thick. His mother wasn't _my_ friend back when I was in school.' Oh no, I can just imagine how controlling she'll be with my dress, my hair, my make-up and my shoes. I hate this debut!"

The other girls just laughed at her. Lily ripped some grass off and threw it at Em. "Who're thinking of asking?"

"Well, I'd feel comfortable going with one of the boys from Gryffindor, except well Peter because he's kind of annoying, but Remus, Sirius and James would be awesome partners." Em tilted her head to the side and looked thoughtful. "Actually my mum would probably love Caradoc Dearborn. He's handsome, smart and has grooming skills, something that every other boy seems to lack."

"Well Em, you better ask him before one of his fellow Ravenclaw's take him." Lily suggested helpfully. "Do you know what's really funny? The boys are like robes at a store. We look at the appearance, if we like what we see we try it on, but if it just doesn't catch our eye we move on without even bothering to find out whether it fits. You never will know if that ugly looking robe could have fit you perfectly."

Hestia started chuckling. "Shut up Lil.Your escort justneeds to look stunning in the photos and sexy on your arm. That's all that matters."

Patricia Bowman was the last of Lily's roommates. She was the quietest of all the girls and she was also the most reasonable of the four. "Lily have you ever tried on James Potter. You never know, he might fit _you_ perfectly."

They looked around at each other then burst out laughing.

"James Potter got over me ages ago."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Debutante Ball**

**Chapter Two**

James Potter and Remus Lupin walked silently through the empty corridor. Together they were making their way to one of the empty classrooms reserved for Prefect meetings. Remus was familiar with how and where the meetings were held; he had been a prefect for the past two years. James on the other hand had no idea where he was going and what he was expected to do as Head Boy.

"Prongs are you nervous?" Remus asked good-naturedly.

James shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't want to be late." He nervously ran his fingers through his hair, creating an unruly mess of black.

Remus laughed at his friends' nervousness. "The meeting doesn't start for another fifteen minutes. Relax Prongs. I made us leave the common room early because I thought you might have made us detour to the kitchens and make us late. We'll be the first there."

Remus stopped outside a closed door. He stepped aside and motioned for James to open it. "We're here."

James unintentionally took a deep breath before turning the doorknob and entering the room. The room looked like every other classroom in the castle. It had chairs, tables, windows and a blackboard. Nothing glamorous.

James chuckled easily and patted his friend on the back. The bareness and emptiness of the classroom helped ease his nerves. "Who'd of ever thought I'd be attending a _Prefect's_ meeting?" He paused and checked if he had remembered to wear his shiny Head Boy badge. "Who'd ever thought I'd be _Head_ _Boy_?"

The boys grinned at each other and sat down on the chairs. "Guess who asked me to be their escort?" James asked nonchalantly.

"Who?" Remus asked inquiringly.

"You're supposed to guess Moony." Whined James childishly.

"It was Snape." Remus replied seriously.

James threw a quill at him. "No, actually it was Catherine Harrington from Ravenclaw. She was waiting outside the library for me today." He looked expectantly at the door. "She's kind of pretty and she's a nice girl, but I said no."

Remus rolled his eyes. He knew exactly where this conversation was leading… Lily Evans. "So Prongs, why exactly did you say no?"

"It wasn't like I just flat out told her 'No', it was more of a 'I don't think I want to go with anyone at the moment' kind of thing."

"Who _do_ you want to go with?"

"No one at the moment."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Prongs I'm not in the mood to prod you for the answer we all know you know. So, who do you want to ask you?"

James smiled widely. "I want to go with Evans."

"I know." Remus smiled encouragingly. "I heard, through the grapevine, that she doesn't know who to ask yet."

James' eyes lit up. "So you think…"

"I'm not thinking anything, but keep hold of that little bit of hope you have been holding onto for the past _hundred_ years."

As if on cue Lily Evans came walking through the door. She smiled politely at the boys and headed to the desk up at the front. She lay down her parchment and quills then sharply turned around to face James, as if she had just realized he was in the room.

"You're early." Lily exclaimed, surprise evident in her tone.

James grinned cheekily. "Well I'm making an effort. I am Head Boy this year and I wouldn't want to disappoint anyone." He straightened his posture and stuck out his chest.

Lily raised her eyebrows at him. "Your badge is on upside down."

James' mouth dropped and he hastily fixed up his badge. Meanwhile, Lily walked to the windows and opened them slightly.

Remus snickered. "Will you ever learn to be normal in front of her?"

James frowned. "Shut up."

"No you shut up, _Potter_." Remus joked.

The other prefects began filing into the classroom. Lily smiled at all the prefects, especially the new ones. Despite her collected appearance she was quite nervous. Like James, she was afraid of disappointing anyone. She didn't want anyone questioning her right of being Head Girl.

She walked to where James was sitting and crouched down to his level. "Potter, let's say something to them. Come on, stand up."

James shook his head. "I can't."

"Don't be such a brat."

"I'm not. I just can't Evans. I'll ruin everything."

Lily studies his face. He looked terrified and insecure. She shook her head in bafflement. James Potter was nervous, she thought.

"Potter." She smiled warmly at him. "I seriously can't do this by myself. I refuse."

James groaned in annoyance. Together they stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. Together they addressed the prefect's and together they ran a very successful meeting.

* * *

"How was your first meeting as Head Girl?" Patricia asked politely. 

"It ran smoothly." Lily replied easily. "I never really realized how important leaders were. I never knew it took so much bloody composure. They all assumed Potter or me had a solution to every problem. I can't imagine how embarrassing it would have been if all I could say was 'um…' or 'I don't know'. Surprisingly it was less pressuring with Potter next to me."

"Really?" Patricia gave her an amused look.

"Oh don't give me that look. It was less pressuring because he was more likely to stuff up than me."

"If you say so Lily." Patricia replied, sounding unconvinced.

Lily grumbled into her pillow. "Do you know when Hestia and Em are getting back from the library?"

Patricia shrugged her shoulders. "They might be in the common room now." A sudden burst of giggles could be heard from outside of their door. "Or they could be here now."

Lily sat on her bed and watched in amusement as Hestia dramatically opened the door and twirled into their dorm. She kept twirling and twirling and twirling.

"She found herself an escort." Em announced, gesturing to the happy girl who was still twirling. "And so have I."

Lily squealed in happiness. Both of her friends had found escorts, she was so happy for them, although there was a tinge of jealousy. Why couldn't she find an escort, she thought. It had been three days since the debut meeting and nearly everyone she had talked to had found an escort. That meant that nearly all the decent guys had already been taken.

"Are you going to tell us who?" Lily asked impatiently, while throwing a pillow at the twirling Hestia.

Hestia stopped twirling and threw the pillow back at Lily. "My escort is Benjy Fenwick."

Patricia coughed in surprise. "You're taking a _sixth_ year."

"Don't be such a snob, he's better than all of the boys in our year level. Anyway, his older brother is friends with my older brother, so it's a given that my brother approves."

Lily turned to Em. "Did you ask Caradoc?"

Em smiled softly. "Yes. He said 'he'd love to be my escort'." She bit her lip to suppress her smile. "Do you know how relieved I feel right now?"

Lily giggled. "You don't just look relieved, you look like you're on drugs. Em, you should see your face, you look so happy."

Em whacked Lily's shoulder. "I'm seriously just relieved. Why would one boy saying yes to be my escort turn me into some drugged up fool? I'm not Hestia."

Lily smiled at Hestia. She was sprawled in the middle of the floor, whistling a happy tune to herself. "Hestia, since you and Em have already found escorts you guys have to help me find one."

Hestia giggled. "Lily I know more than twenty boys that would love to be your escort."

Lily blushed slightly and shook her head.

"Too bad half of them have already been asked by other girls." Em said matter-of-factly. "You're too slow Lily. No normal boy would say no to another girl, just because they really want to go with you. You've got to understand that this may be a special occasion for us girls, but the boys want to be a part of it as well. You've got to grab them quickly."

"They're like robes…" Hestia added jokingly.

Patricia looked up from her book and stared at Lily. "Did you know Catherine Harrington asked James Potter to be her escort? I walked passed them when she asked, it was just outside the library."

Lily shook her head slowly. Potter was Catherine's escort. She didn't care, she told herself. It just hurt her pride that he was going with _Catherine Harrington_, Lily expected him to ask her to ask him to be her escort. Not for him to be asked by someone else. It felt so wrong.

Ever since sixth year James Potter had stopped asking her out and following her around. Occasionally he'd try and get her attention, but it was apparent he was only doing so out of habit rather than affection. It wasn't that he had all of a sudden grown up, it was more like he had lost interest in the girl he could never have. It was still sinking in that her last resort for an escort, as she had dubbed Potter, was already escorting someone else.

"HELLO." Called Hestia. "Were you even listening?"

"What?" Lily replied abruptly.

Patricia rolled her eyes at Lily. "Anyway, Catherine ran to the toilets and _apparently_ bawled her eyes out."

"Why?" Lily asked interestedly.

Em scoffed. "Because James said 'no'. Haven't you been listening?"

"Oh."

"Well, that's my story. I'm going to finish off my Transfiguration essay."

Lily smiled to herself then opened her bag and began pulling out books. She had to complete three essays in the next four days. One for Defense Against the Dark Arts, one for Transfiguation and another for Herbology.

"I think you should ask James." Hestia said thoughtfully. Lily ignored her comment and began her essay. "I know I always bug you about how perfect the two of you are together, but I just think you'd have a lovely time with him. Out of all the boys at Hogwart's you have the most history with him."

Lily looked up at Hestia. "Do you think if Edgar Bones hadn't graduated _five_ years ago he would be my escort?"

Hestia snorted. "Edgar Bones is _so_ out of your league Lily."

Lily poked her tongue out. She always had a little crush on Edgar Bones. When she was a first year he had been her perfect prefect, then in his seventh year he became Head Boy. He was always there to look up to and ask for help with homework. Then he graduated and left. He was handsome, nice and smart. The three things she wanted in a boy.

"I was actually thinking of asking Hagrid. Or Professor Slughorn, we all know he loves me." Lily remarked pensively.

Hestia rolled her eyes and began writing a 'thank-you' letter to Benjy Fenwick.

* * *

Mrs Grace Potter walked swiftly up the staircase to Dumbledore's office. She had thick black hair, hazel eyes and wore midnight blue robes with a 'visitor' badge pinned onto it. She knocked two times then let herself in. 

Albus Dumbledore slowly looked up to see the women standing before him. He smiled gently and gestured for her to take a seat.

"You never did know how to wait until someone invited you in." Dumbledore commented lightly.

Mrs Potter grinned. "You never minded."

Dumbledore laughed heartily. "How have you been, Grace?"

"Very well thank-you." Grace replied eloquently. "How are you? Oh and how's Aberforth?"

"We are both as healthy and happy as we could possibly be." Dumbledore replied pleasantly.

"That's nice to hear." Grace paused and smiled gratefully at the Headmaster. "Thank-you for giving James the badge. We were all surprised, although we were all quite pleased. Thank-you for having a little faith in him, I know my boy well, he'll only make a few mistakes."

"There's no need to keep saying thank-you. You're making me feel old. Anyway James deserved that badge just as much as any other Head Boy that has passed through this school." Dumbledore looked at the clock on the wall. It read 8.00pm. "My dear Grace, I'm afraid you might be a little late for your meeting with the girls. Dinner should be finished by now."

Mrs Potter crinkled her nose. "You just want me out of your hair." Dumbledore smiled cheekily. "Well it was nice to see you again. I will see you soon Professor." She rose to get up and started heading to the door.

Dumbledore chuckled at her for addressing him as 'Professor'. She hadn't been a student here in quite some time. "Grace, do tell Edward I say hi. Goodbye."

Mrs Potter waved goodbye to her old Headmaster and skipped down the stairs. She loved returning to Hogwart's. She had barely visited the school since she graduated. The last time she had walked through these corridors was just over a year ago when she had been summoned by the Headmaster because her son had played a dangerous prank. She walked past a group of girls and smiled warmly at them. She wondered if her son or Sirius had fancied any of them.

Silently she squeezed through the doors of the Great Hall and glided towards the staff table. Clusters of seventh year girls were spread throughout the four tables, gossiping and giggling. When she reached the staff table she greeted Professor Louvet, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout.

She then stood in the centre of the staff table and addressed the future debutantes. "Good evening ladies. My name is Mrs Grace Potter and I will be assisting you and your professors with the Debutante Ball."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Debutante Ball**

**Chapter Three**

The second debut meeting had finished. Most of the seventh year girls had already disappeared into the corridors, heading towards their common rooms. Only Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes, Gretal Edgecomb and Marlene McKinnon remained in the Great Hall with the three professors and Mrs Potter.

The four girls were asked to remain because together, the three prefects and the Head Girl would make up the Debutante Ball Committee.

Mrs Potter smiled at the girls. "Back when I was a debutante I was part of this committee. Our parent representative was an absolute control freak obsessed with confetti."

Lily watched the elder witch carefully, she reminded Lily of James. The way she talked, her pronunciation, her facial expressions and most obvious was the smile, wide and goofy. They were both quite charming, but while James had a kind of annoying charm, his mother had a cheeky and sweet charm.

"All I'm trying to say is that I want you girls to make this debut _yours_. I will be here to back you up every single step, but I won't be a control freak like how my parent representative was. It's a great experience, being part of this committee and making your debut, it will be a lot of stress, but it will all be worth it come next May."

Gretal Edgecomb raised her hand. "What happens if we don't agree on something?"

"Well, the head of this committee has the final say on every issue, along with Professor Louvet and me."

"There's a head of this committee?" Dorcas asked strangely.

"Didn't Professor Louvet tell you girls?" The girls looked around at each other, each shrugging their shoulders and shaking their heads. "Lily Evans is. Every year the Head Girl heads up this committee."

Lily's jaw dropped. Mrs Potter laughed at her reaction. "Well it's getting late girls. Start brainstorming on ideas. I'll be seeing all of you soon."

The three prefects left, saying goodnight to everyone. Lily slowly walked up to Mrs Potter.

"Mrs Potter, can I talk to you for a sec?" Lily asked timidly.

Mrs Potter smiled warmly. "Of course you can. Oh Lily, please stop looking so scared. I'm not going to bite you."

Lily laughed. That was something Potter had said to her a few years ago. "How can I be the head of this committee when I haven't even got an escort? It's silly really. Maybe Dorcas could take my place? Her organization skills exceed mine by a lot _and_ she has an escort."

Mrs Potter frowned. "You don't have an escort?" she asked incredulously.

Lily shifted uncomfortably. "Well…"

Before she could go into anymore detail, James Potter and Sirius Black came barging through the door.

"Mum." James screamed excitedly. "Mrs Potter." Sirius screamed louder, trying and succeeding to drown out James' voice.

Mrs Potter gave a guilty smile to Lily. "Please excuse me. My sons need my attention or they'll probably cry for an entire week."

Lily smiled and nodded her head. She watched as Mrs Potter hugged her _sons_. Lily couldn't help but feel sorry for Sirius; it wasn't a secret that his family had disowned him. At least he had the Potter's, she thought gladly. She continued watching as two of the most 'macho' boys in the school acted like little angels in front of Mrs Potter.

Lily felt awkward interrupting this family reunion so she decided to say goodbye. She stopped a few feet away from the small group and smiled apologetically to Mrs Potter. "It was nice to meet you Mrs Potter. I better head back to the common room now; it's getting a bit late."

"Please don't go Lily." Mrs Potter requested. "I think I found a solution to our little problem."

Mrs Potter's eyes twinkled mischievously. Lily's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Did you know that James and Sirius aren't escorting anyone?"

Lily nodded her head.

"Well I was thinking that maybe you could take one of them?"

Lily's jaw dropped, she looked from Potter to Sirius. No way, she thought frantically.

"Mrs Potter I don't want to do the whole escort thing. It's not my thing." Sirius explained dryly while he nudged James forward.

"James can be your escort then. Imagine how nice the two of you would look. The Head Girl and Head Boy dancing together." Mrs Potter yelped excitedly.

James, Sirius and Lily stood in silence. James was gaping at his mother, Sirius was stifling his laughter and Lily's jaw remained hanging.

Sirius gave Mrs Potter a meaningful look. Mrs Potter nodded her head then clapped her hands together. "Sirius didn't you want to show me that thing you were talking about?"

"Yes, that _thing_ is just outside the Great Hall." He replied casually.

Lily and James stood in silence, watching their buffers walk away. James shifted his feet uncomfortably and adjusted his glasses. Lily turned to him silently, squinting her eyes. He laughed nervously.

"What the hell just happened, Potter?" She asked abruptly.

His hand instinctively went to mess his hair. "You found yourself an escort." He said, sounding a bit unsure of himself.

She just stared at him. Unsure of whether to feel relieved to have found an escort, or feel embarrassed because said escorts mother forced him to go with her or should she feel angry because that's just how she was feeling right now. The anger coursed through her veins and her face was turning red, quickly.

James withered under her stare. He wished his mother hadn't forced them together. He had hoped that she would eventually ask him, in her own time. He let go of a rather ragged breath.

"Evans, I know I'm not your first choice of escort, but it would mean so much to my mum if you went with me." He looked at her pleadingly. "She wants so badly to be a mother of a debutante, but she can't because I've got no sisters. The closest she'll ever get to being a mother of a debutante is _this_." He moved his hands from her to him. "If her only son isn't chosen to be an escort, she'd be as embarrassed and sad as hell. Imagine being head of the committee back in your school days, then being the parent representative during your son's final year but not have him participate."

He looked at her expectantly, hoping that she'd say something soon.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Deciding that letting James be her escort was the right thing to do she opened her eyes slowly.

"Can you dance?" She asked grudgingly.

"Of course." He replied briskly. "I can juggle goblets too. I can also knit, speak Mermish, eat one hundred chocolate frogs in five minutes…"

Lily put a hand over his mouth. "Stop."

His eyes widened. She was actually touching him, he thought. An unfamiliar warmth spread throughout his body. He never wanted her to let go of him. Sadly, she slowly removed her hand. He felt a pang of emptiness surge through him, the same feeling he always got when she left rooms or didn't bother acknowledging him. The only reason he annoyed her and tried so hard to get her attention was because those were the few moments he did feel complete.

"You do know I'm probably going to end up killing you by the end of this year." She stated slightly distant.

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Likewise."

She rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. Without another word she turned towards the doors and began walking away from him. Unknowingly, the sides of her mouth were turning upwards.

* * *

Lily Evans was ready to burst. It was nearing the end of October and school was chaotic and routine as ever. Classes, prefect meetings, debut meetings, essays, patrolling, dress choices and bloody Catherine Harrington giving her a hard time for _stealing_ her escort. She couldn't think she could handle much more. 

It was a particularly difficult Wednesday and all she wanted to do was crawl up in her bed and take a nap before starting homework. Tonight was reserved for her. It was her night off. No meetings, no patrolling and no responsibility.

She impatiently opened her dorm door, eager to have a nap. Upon entering her room she nearly exploded. The floor was covered with cut-outs from magazines, pieces of materials, samples of make-up and used tissues with make-up smeared in it. It was an absolute mess. She couldn't relax and nap in this pigsty.

She dropped her book bag and it made a loud 'thud'. A figure stirred from the covers of _her_ bed. Moments later Hestia emerged yawning and stretching. She smiled warmly at Lily, but Lily just stared at her furiously. In her groggy state she did not realize Lily's anger.

"Hiya Lily. I had free periods at the end of the day so I thought I'd try and make some decisions about how I'm going to look for the debut." Hestia explained offhandedly.

Lily just shook her head and glared at Hestia. "I don't want to deal with _this_ right now." She waved her hands hysterically at the floor. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm herself down before she said something she'd regret.

Hestia bit her lip nervously. She didn't say anything, incase it might cause Lily to explode. She had watched her friend explode at many people over the past six years and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Lily decided she had to leave this dorm. She'd never get the peace and quiet she was looking for _here_. She walked straight down the staircase, past the clamored common room, through the portrait hole and headed for the Quidditch pitch.

Unfortunately she was stopped just in front of the Great Hall by an angry Ravenclaw. Catherine Harrington.

Lily put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. "What do you want?" She asked curtly.

Catherine glared at her. "You think you're so good, don't you? Walking around all high and mighty. Gracious Lily Evans, so perfect and innocent. You always do the right thing. You always get what _you_ want!"

Lily clenched her hands tightly, willing herself not to pull out her wand and hex Catherine.

"How large is your supply of love potions?" Catherine sneered. "It must be pretty big because you've been _poisoning_ James for the past four years!"

Lily snorted. She was not in the mood for such nonsense. She walked straight past Catherine and ignored her shrieking insults, heading directly for the Quidditch pitch.

"Home sweet home." She mumbled as she lay in the centre of the pitch.

For as long as she could remember she had felt safe, calm and normal on the Quidditch pitch. She had never played on the Gryffindor team, so the importance the Quidditch pitch held to her had nothing to do with passion for the sport. It was just a spot she liked to go to. Like her favourite swing at the park down the road from her house. It was a place where she could just relax and forget about her worries. Whenever she was here she felt like she was home.

Her eyelids began to flutter and soon they were shut tight. She had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Checkmate." 

Sirius Black searched the chess board carefully. He couldn't accept that he was about to lose a game of chess. He never lost.

"I never lose." He mumbled gruffly.

James laughed at his best friend. "I never win, well except for just now."

Sirius tilted his head towards the couch currently occupied by a sleeping Lily. "Do you think you'll finally _win_ her over?"

James smiled uncertainly. "I don't know."

"Honestly Prongs, I think she's warming up to you." Sirius stated truthfully. "I guess all your desperate chasing has finally paid off."

James shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not hoping for too much. I don't want to set myself up…again." They laughed feebly. Remembering the hundred of times James had mustered enough courage or stupidity to ask her out. "All those other times I thought she'd give me a little chance. I honestly did think she'd say yes. Each time I did feel different. Each time I told myself that she would say yes. I…well, it just sucked that she never has."

Sirius massaged his temples and looked uncomfortable. They were best friends, but he never knew how to handle James when he was in one of his moods. Sirius forced a laugh and slapped James on the back. He decided he should change the subject.

"You beat me Prongs. Want to play another game?"

From the corner of James' eye he noticed Lily stirring. Ignoring Sirius' request he moved towards the couch she was sleeping on. When he arrived next to her he found her reluctantly sitting up.

He laughed at her softly. Her thick hair was everywhere, her robe was crumpled and she looked somewhat disorientated. To him she looked as beautiful as ever.

Lily covered her mouth as she yawned. "How'd I get here?"

"It's a funny story actually." James began slowly. "I went down to the Quidditch pitch straight after classes because we have Quidditch training every Wednesday and I like getting there before everyone else so I can have a little fly. Anyway, I was coming back to the pitch after I had flown above the Forbidden Forest because I figured practice was due to start soon. The funny thing was, from the air I saw a pretty little thing _lying_ _in the middle of the pitch_."

Lily groaned, burying her face in her knees. "I'm such an idiot." Her muffled voice responded.

He patted her head. "Turns out that pretty little thing had fallen asleep. Risking being late for Quidditch practice I dragged her by the ears all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. I was going to drag her up her staircase, but _I don't know_ how to get up the girls' staircase so I threw her on the couch and hid her with a blanket."

She laughed into her knees and slowly raised her head. "You're lying."

"I'm joking not lying." He replied gently. "Why must you always think the worst of me?"

She stretched her limbs and threw the blanket off of her. "Thanks Potter."

James nearly collapsed in amazement. She had never sounded so sweet to him. He threw back his head to prevent her noticing his face turning red with embarrassment. "Don't worry about it."

"So Potter, how's the whole conquering the girls' staircase going?" She asked pleasantly.

James shook his head. "Confidential."

"Come on. I won't yell at you. I promise."

He scoffed indignantly. "When you first found out you absolutely lost your head. You yelled at me that morning in the common room, then at breakfast and all the way to potions."

She smiled sweetly. "I don't think that was me."

He stared at her in disbelief. "It was you."

"I don't think it was."

"It was seriously you."

"Nope, it wasn't."

"Stop lying!"

She grinned manically. "I'm joking." She said simply.

He threw up his hands and laughed happily.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Debutante Ball**

**Chapter Four**

The last debut meeting before Christmas break had come to an end. Mrs Potter was quite pleased and relieved that the committee had decided on the majority of decorations and that the final number of debutantes and escorts had been submitted.

"Have a nice Christmas girls." Mrs Potter said cheerfully, watching three of the girls walk out of the classroom.

Lily waved goodbye to the other committee members and stayed behind to collect her pieces of parchment. She was thankful that there weren't any arguments and disagreements within the committee; she didn't think she'd be able to make the right decision. All in all she felt quite proud of herself and her committee.

The classroom was left in a comfortable silence. Over the past few months Mrs Potter and Lily had become quite good friends. Lily felt more at ease when Mrs Potter made it to the meetings, something about the older women made Lily feel like she could make any mistake and it could be fixed. She couldn't help but depend and look up to her.

Lily raised her head and was surprised to find Mrs Potter biting her lip and looking at her nervously.

"Well, thanks for everything Mrs P." Lily said awkwardly, letting the nickname the committee had given her slip out naturally. "I hope you enjoy your Christmas."

"You too Lily." Mrs Potter replied softly. "Do you mind if I ask you a favour?"

Lily smiled brightly, she'd never thought that someone as independent and distinguished as Mrs Potter would ever need _her_ help. "Anything."

"Thank goodness." Mrs Potter yelped, sounding thoroughly relieved. Lily giggled at Mrs Potter's tendency to be overly dramatic.

"Do I have to train dragons or something?"

Mrs Potter chuckled heartily. "Don't be silly Lily. I would like _you_…to let _me_…take _you_…gown shopping for the debut."

Lily stared at her in disbelief, her right hand moved across her heart. She wasn't expecting that. She felt flattered and very special, she could have cried. "You want to take _me_." She whispered croakily.

Mrs Potter looked like she was about to cry too. It was strange how such a simple request could have evoked such an overload of emotion from the two women. Mrs Potter briskly walked towards Lily and embraced her tightly.

"Was that a yes?"

Lily laughed easily. "Of course."

They let go of each other and smiled gratefully at one another. Mrs Potter was appreciative that Lily was letting her partake in the whole 'mother of a debutante' experience and Lily was just happy that Mrs Potter wanted to spend time with her.

"I will see you during Christmas break then. I'll organize everything and write to your parents. Oh and don't worry about James. He's not going to be coming with us. He's not allowed to see your dress until the ball."

"I can't wait."

-

Lily's dormitory had become more hostile since the day she yelled at Hestia. All of the girls were sick and tired of Hestia's messy ways and took Lily's outburst as motivation and inspiration to get angry at Hestia as well. In retaliation, Hestia pointed out the other girls' flaws and as a result all of them were just annoyed with each other. The stress of NEWT's was not helping their current situation. The girl's were easily angered and annoyed, but only with each other.

"Could you please stop reading out loud?" Em requested civilly.

Patricia raised an eyebrow. "Only if you stop spraying that terrible perfume of yours."

"I would if _Hestia_ would stop bringing her smelly Quidditch gear into the room." Em said icily, glaring at Patricia then Hestia.

Hestia grinded her teeth. "Maybe if _you_ asked nicely."

Lily sighed in frustration, another fight was about to start. She got up from her bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are _you_ off to?" Em asked rudely.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm patrolling for Marlene tonight. She's helping a fifth year with Herbology because the fifth year's have a test tomorrow. Is that okay with _you_, Emmeline?"

Lily didn't wait for a reply. She walked out of her dorm and headed down to the Entrance Hall. The entrance was where she was going to meet Davy Gudgeon, her patrolling partner for the night. He was the seventh year male prefect for Ravenclaw. They had a few classes together and got along quite easily.

"Good evening Lily." Davy greeted her cordially.

Lily smiled warmly. Her 'friends' were emotionally draining. Their fighting took a lot out of her. Patrolling with Davy would be a welcomed change of environment.

"Do you mind if we follow my system of patrolling?" He asked kindly.

Lily would have laughed at him if she was in a better mood and if it wasn't so rude. She shook her head. "I don't mind."

They patrolled the grounds, then the owlery, then returned to the Entrance Hall moving down to the dungeons then worked their way up.

"This is a pretty good system." She told him good-naturedly. "Maybe Dorcas and I could copy your system. Everytime we patrol we choose different routes and end up patrolling a few places more than once."

Davy laughed at her and stopped walking. They were on the tenth floor and were passing a large window. "Come and have a look at this."

Lily stopped walking and looked out the window. She could see the lake, the Forbidden Forest and the Whomping Willow. The beautiful grounds of Hogwart's covered a vast amount of land.

"Remember in first year when the Whomping Willow almost caused me to lose my left eye." He said quietly, his eyes focused on the enormous tree.

Lily turned to look at him. She could see the faint scar on the side of his face, near his left eye. Even with the scar he was quite cute. He had blonde hair, brown eyes and slightly pink cheeks. Over the years he had become quite handsome.

"What made such a smart little boy join in that stupid game the others were playing?" Lily asked curiously.

He chuckled softly. "I was eleven and carefree. I thought I was invincible."

"Clearly you were wrong."

He couldn't help but smile at her. Her easygoing personality was drawing him to her. "Actually, it was kind of James Potter and Sirius Black's fault."

Lily's ears perked up and her eyes widened. "What about those two?" She asked abruptly.

He looked at her strangely and shook his head. "It was nothing."

She sighed. "He's grown up you know, both of them have."

"Their irresponsible prank could have cost me my left eye." He whispered angrily. "I know a lot of the students were playing that game to have fun, but the only reason I wanted to touch that tree was because Potter and Black stole my toad and told me the only way I could get Jojo back was if I touched the trunk. Their idea of funny was my reality of pain."

Lily bit her lip awkwardly. "You named your toad Jojo?"

The anger disappeared from his face and he smiled affectionately at her.

The topic of James Potter was left untouched, but for the rest of the night Lily could not stop thinking about her escort. She remembered who he used to be. She remembered her great dislike for him. All her bad memories of him were resurfacing, but the bad memories were getting replaced with new memories of him. He had stopped hexing people last year. He also stopped asking her out last year. _He deflated_.

Last year he had grown up. This year he was a better person. Suddenly she had the strangest urge to make everyone see that he _had_ grown up.

-

"There's a _rat_ in our dorm!" Shrieked Patricia hysterically.

The other three girls woke up from their sleep and pulled back their curtains. An ugly, dirty and fat rat was darting across their floor. The other girls joined in Patricia's screaming and stood on top of their beds.

Patricia had an incredible fear of rats. Out of all the girls she looked the most terrified, she was even trembling. Lily looked at Em and Hestia. They all knew they had to comfort Patricia. Risking getting biten by the rat, the three girls ran across the floor and joined Patricia on her bed. They held onto each other and their current fight was forgotten.

They looked at one another and were suddenly very grateful for each others company.

"I'm so sorry." Lily whispered sorrowfully. "Let's leave for Christmas break being friends. I love you all."

The girls held onto each other tightly. When they looked at the floor again, the rat had disappeared.

They all let out a sigh of relief and got ready for a train ride back to London. Once their trunks were packed and their coats were on, they walked down to the common room together. Lily saw James standing by the fire and walked over to him.

James turned around just before Lily reached him. He grinned mischieviously at her. She rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help but smile.

"Did you have a nice morning?" He asked mysteriously.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "How did you know?"

"Know what?" He replied dumbly, his eyes feigning innocence.

"_You_ placed that rat in our dorm!" She paused and her eyes widened. "You figured out how to get up our stairs."

"Maybe."

"Potter, I don't know whether to be angry or amazed."

"You can be both."

She sighed in defeat. "I just came over to tell you to enjoy your holiday. Please be a good boy for your mother. Don't go placing rats in her bedroom."

"My mother absolutely loves that rat. As a matter of fact that rat is welcome all the time at my place. He's practically a brother to me."

She looked at him strangely. "Huh."

He smiled at her gently and unashamedly pulled her into an embrace. "Merry Christmas Lily." He slipped something into her pocket before gently letting her go.

He walked out of the portrait hole and didn't look back at her once. If he did, he would have seen her cheeks bright red and her eyes never leaving the back of his head.

"Merry Christmas Potter." She whispered into the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Debutante Ball**

**Chapter Five**

"Mrs Potter has actually planned to take me dress shopping this Saturday." Lily said feebly, nervously looking up at her mother and sister.

"That's okay honey." Mrs Meredith Evans said kindly. "Mrs Potter wrote to me and said she's organized a private dress fitting for you with one of the top designer's in your world. You mustn't miss it Lily."

Lily smiled appreciatively at her mother. "So you really don't mind?"

Her mother laughed. "You've already met the Dursley's. It doesn't matter all too much that you're missing their Christmas party. We'll just tell them you stayed at school for the holidays."

Mrs Evans kissed both of her daughters on the cheek and left for the department store. She had to complete the every growing Christmas gift list. Christmas was just one week away and Mrs Evans still had half the list to complete.

"You really don't need to be there anyway." Petunia remarked snidely, once their mother was long gone. "The Dursley's wouldn't want to be near anyone like you."

Lily resumed cleaning the dishes and chose to ignore her sister.

She kept telling herself that the only reason Petunia was being mean to her was because she had hurt Petunia's pride by not attending the Christmas party. Lily knew that although they did not get along as good as they use to, the bond they shared as children would always remain intact. Always.

"If mummy hadn't forced me to I would never have invited you to my fiancés families Christmas party. Don't think that I invited you because I want to patch up our relationship." Petunia paused then laughed harshly. "You're escort is that Potter boy. The one that always annoyed you. What happened Lily? Couldn't you find anyone decent?"

Throughout her sister's tirade Lily had cleaned only one plate. Contrary to her indifferent appearance, Lily had actually been listening intently on her sister's every word. With each sentence her temper had risen, but she contained herself because she didn't want her sister going to her fiancés _fabulous_ party with a black eye or broken nose.

"Are the freaks just as repulsed as I am of you? My fiancé treats me with respect and he absolutely adores me. That Potter boy will probably embarrass you at your tacky little ball."

Slowly and dangerously, Lily turned from the sink and faced her towering sister. She shot her a cool look and removed the washing gloves from her hands.

"At least my escort doesn't look like a pig. James Potter actually plays sport, so he hasn't obtained a belly half the size of your fiancés. Couldn't _you_ find anyone decent to _marry_?"

As each word escaped her mouth she wished she could take them back. She didn't mind fighting with her friends, or even her mother or father, but she absolutely hated fighting with her big sister. She was her big sister…

Petunia sputtered out profanities and incoherent half words. She finally straightened herself to her full height and stared down at Lily.

"Go to hell." Petunia spat out derisively. She stormed out of the kitchen and Lily could hear her feet stomping up the stairs.

Lily bit her lip and stared at their spotless kitchen. "That went well."

-

It was Saturday morning and Mrs Potter had picked up Lily in a ministry car. It was midnight blue and of the latest design. Their driver sat in the front while the two witches sat at the back looking through magazines.

"Giuseppe can't wait to meet you." Mrs Potter gushed excitedly. "He's never worked with a debutante before. He usually does weddings and formal functions. You're his first debutante!"

Lily smiled widely. Mrs Potter's excitement was contagious. "I had the biggest breakfast ever this morning. He's going to think I'm fat."

The elder woman frowned. "Lily you are as thin as a twig. You are absolutely _perfect_."

Lily looked down nervously. "So, what kind of design would look nice on me?"

Mrs Potter's eyes widened in enthusiasm. "I was thinking strapless gown with a sash across the waist. Maybe a halter neck, hmm, but then you won't be able to wear a necklace. What about two thin spaghetti straps?"

Lily raised both her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders. "They all sound lovely."

Mrs Potter chuckled merrily. "Thank you for letting me experience this with you. I never thought I'd be going through all the excitement of picking a dress and all the other stuff."

Lily's cheeks coloured slightly. "James will get married eventually. You'll get to go through all of this with your future daughter-in-law." She said, hoping to direct the attention away from her.

Mrs Potter looked thoughtful. "Most wizarding families prefer the bride to be and her mother to organize the wedding. The mother of the groom usually has nothing to do with the wedding, besides organizing the list from the groom's side and helping with the dress robes. When James gets married I'll only get to help him choose his dress robes." She laughed lightly. "Dresses are more exciting than boring robes."

Lily frowned slightly. Were the Potter's expected to marry only from wizarding families? She thought.

"So I heard your sister's getting married. Is your family excited?" Mrs Potter asked, the ever present excitement in her voice.

Lily forced herself to smile, despite the feeling of disappointment that settled in her stomach. The Potter's turned out to be a lot like Em and Dorcas' families.

"We're all very excited. The wedding is scheduled for July. Petunia's always wanted a spring wedding, but mum wanted a summer wedding so I could be involved and so I won't have to miss out on school."

The car had stopped outside a townhouse. It was quaint and inviting. It did not look like the premises of one of the wizarding worlds most celebrated designers.

Together they walked anxiously up the path to the front door.

-

Lily was standing on an elevated platform, wearing what felt like a ton of white material, with ornate and wide mirrors surrounding her and Giuseppe Garibaldi waving his wand to pin and unpin and re-pin parts of the material.

Mrs Potter had left half an hour ago to get some tea and some lunch for them. Lily wished she'd return soon. Her body was tired of standing up and her eyes were sore because the light in the room was too bright.

Giuseppe may have been excited to meet her, but he didn't like to talk much at all. Lily, the person, was treated as Lily, the model. He worked around her, not with her. He talked about her, not to her. She was completely forgotten and it annoyed her.

Her mind wandered back to what Mrs Potter said in the car.

'Most wizarding families prefer the bride to be and her mother to organize the wedding... When James gets married I'll only get to help him choose his dress robes…'

She frowned at her reflection. Mrs Potter had called her perfect. If I was so perfect, why wasn't I allowed to marry James? She questioned herself.

She gasped in surprise. I didn't just think that. She thought frantically.

"Oh, did I hurt you Bella?" Giuseppe inquired politely. "I apologize. I will not do it again."

Lily plastered a smile on her face and nodded her head. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape route. She had to get out from the confining walls. She wasn't thinking right. The dress was too tight. It was cutting off the oxygen supply to her head. She just wasn't thinking right!

All she saw was her reflection. The walls were mirrors. She turned left, right, in front and at her back. Everywhere she saw her reflection. There were only mirrors. No escape. She couldn't stand it. She didn't want to see her reflection. She couldn't look at herself right now. She needed some alone time.

A mirror opened up to reveal a frazzled Mrs Potter. Lily looked at her desperately, but the elder woman was too busy adjusting her cloak and taking of her scarf.

"It's quite chilly outside."

Lily lost all sense of propriety and shrieked at Giuseppe. "Just stop."

Both Giuseppe and Mrs Potter gawked at her.

Tears were forming in her eyes. Her mouth opened and shut. She looked from one to the other.

"I'm sorry." She managed to blubber out, before running out of the door Mrs Potter came from and into the change room where her muggle clothes awaited her.

-

Lily was home alone. Her parents and Petunia were still at the Dursley's Christmas party. Mrs Potter asked her to have dinner with her family, but Lily felt obliged to say no after ruining their entire day. She had helped Lily discard the unfinished dress from her body without questioning her outburst. After the fiasco at Giuseppe's, Mrs Potter had also kindly asked the ministry official to drop Lily home. She gave her a warm embrace before apparating home.

Lily now lay in bed, snuggling in her warm and thick blanket. The room was dark, but she was not asleep. Her eyes were wide and she was in deep thought.

Between berating herself for embarrassing herself in front of both Mrs Potter and Giuseppe, she scolded herself for thinking about James.

"This is all Potter's fault." She told her room angrily. "If he didn't give me such a thoughtful present I wouldn't even be thinking of him."

She hastily sat up in her bed and threw the covers off of her. She strode towards her dresser and opened the top drawer, searching for the box James had slid into her pocket in the common room.

"Where the hell did I place it?" She muttered feverishly. Her hand finally made contact with the box and she grabbed hold of it, pulling it out of the drawer. She returned to the warmth of her bed and turned on her night light.

She opened the lid of the box and watched as the little figure inside began to twirl and the music began to accompany the figure. The figure was a petit debutante with auburn hair and green eyes, with a face uncanny to that of Lily's. Lily smiled fondly as the figure stopped twirling and began walking down the steps at the side of the box. The little music box was absolutely magical. Unlike a muggle music box, it was much smaller, the music was clearer and the figure was able to move around and resemble a person.

She heard a car pull into her driveway and quickly placed the music box back into her drawer, turned of her night light and crawled back into bed. The gentle and soothing music of James' present still ringing in her ears.

"Damn James Potter." She mumbled before she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Debutante Ball**

**Chapter Six**

Grace Potter grumbled in annoyance. It was 6am on Christmas Eve. It was one of the few mornings of the year that she was allowed to sleep in. In fact, she was _supposed_ to sleep in.

Despite tradition and her desire to return to her slumber she could not. Another crash and more hollering came from the boys' part of the house.

What are they up to now? She thought.

She looked over to her husband and found him still sleeping. He usually dealt with their constant childish behaviour. She hated being the strict parent, but she loved the idea of being able to return to sleep after the boys were silenced. She decided she'd be the one to tell them off, for once.

"You can sleep through anything Edward." She said fondly, before throwing off the covers and putting on her robe and slippers.

She walked groggily down the hallway and stopped outside of Sirius' door. The door was left wide open, revealing an empty bed and an empty room. She shook her head and continued further down to James' room. They were no longer making a lot of noise, but she heard whispering from the other side of the door.

Grace knocked gently before turning the handle and letting herself in.

She almost laughed at the sight of her sons. They were both wearing the same blue and white pajama set she had bought each of them before they left for their seventh year. They could have passed for cousins or even brothers. They both shared the same jet black hair, were about the same height and they were both similarly built.

Her sons both looked towards her.

"Good morning." She said pleasantly, raising an eyebrow.

They looked towards each other, and then back at her, each with startled looks on their faces.

Sirius walked over to her and embraced her tightly. She laughed at his greeting.

He let her go and handed her the piece of paper he had been holding in his hand.

She shot him a confused look.

"Read it." He said softly, as if he himself was confused as well.

For what seemed like an eternity James watched as his mother's eyes scanned through the lines he had just read and as his best friend shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

Finally his mother's head shot up and she handed the letter back to Sirius.

She looks how I feel. He thought. Happy but sad.

"Were you close to your Uncle Alphard?" She questioned Sirius delicately.

He shook his head. "But I'm glad he left me that gold." He replied, forcing himself to sound assured and confident. "I don't need to live off you and Mr Potter anymore."

James looked at his best friend. Sirius wasn't as tough as he seemed. James knew the fortune Sirius' Uncle left him scared him just as much as it pleased him. He no longer had to depend on the Potter's financially. The gold his Uncle left him was enough to get him through school and set him up after graduation. It was enough for him to leave them _now_.

Despite the relief of having the inheritance, James wondered if Sirius wondered if he would still be part of their family.

The thing about Sirius is he underestimates my parents' feelings for him. James thought sadly. He thinks the gold will leave him without us as family. Deep down he wonders if the only reason they let him stay is because he's got nowhere else to stay. He believes it sometimes too.

James watched as him mother embraced Sirius. Holding onto him tightly, tears on the verge of spilling down her cheek.

"You can live off us as long as you want." She told him, conviction in her voice.

Sirius laughed shakily as she reluctantly let him go.

James walked up to them and clamped his hand on Sirius' shoulder. He smiled reassuringly to his mother.

"I think I'll go wake up Dad."

-

"I wish I was seventeen." Lily mumbled miserably. "_Then_ I would be able to use magic out of school. _Then_ I wouldn't have to wrap up these terrible presents by hand."

"At least you're not forced to help mum cook." Petunia said deadpan, from the entrance of the living room.

Lily's head shot up in surprise at the voice of her sister. "What are you doing here?" She asked, startled at the sight of her sister.

"I'm spending Christmas Eve with my family." Petunia replied evenly. "I may be twenty, but _I_ still know who my family is."

Lily looked at her sister. Her tone was not malicious and hurtful as she had become use to. Although her words implied that Lily had forgotten about her family because she had missed three or four Christmas' while attending Hogwart's, they were not attacking her with the purpose to destroy as had become the norm.

"I… That's good. I mean… Where's Vernon?"

Petunia pursed her lips and straightened her long neck. "It's none of your business."

Lily sighed as Petunia stormed back into the kitchen. "That went well."

It always goes well, doesn't it? She thought.

Lily continued to wrap the presents.

Paper. Ribbon. Card. Paper. Ribbon. Card.

The cycle continued until all of the presents were wrapped. She was annoyed that her mother always left half the shopping for the day before Christmas Eve, meaning that Lily would be the one spending the whole of Christmas Eve day wrapping the presents while her mother cooked.

She stretched and arranged the presents around the tree. The left side was reserved for her father's family, the right side for her mother's family and the middle for their friends. The families' presents were in the stockings hanging on the wall and some were beneath it in decorated boxes because the stockings weren't big enough.

"Lily the presents look beautiful." Her father said proudly. "Now go upstairs and get ready for dinner. Your mother and Petty's cooking smells just delicious."

Lily smiled fondly. "Alright Daddy."

The sun had long since set and dinner had past quickly. It was ten minutes to midnight and the Evans' sat in the couches of their living room. The Christmas carols played softly as the family sat, drinking tea and awaiting midnight.

The perpetual child in Lily burst out. "Can I open one now? Please."

Her parents chuckled while Petunia sat quietly.

"Ten minutes." Mr Evans replied.

Lily frowned and impatiently tapped her foot. Her eyes focused on the Christmas tree.

She smiled to herself. She had already opened her first Christmas gift. The lovely music box Potter had given her. She stopped herself from thinking about him and averted her eyes. She hated thinking about the Potter's in general. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed and ashamed. She wished so much that she could go back in time, to that day Mrs Potter and she had gone to her dress fitting, and undo everything. She would have endured the strenuous dress fitting, instead of running out of the room like a crazy woman.

The clock hit midnight.

Her previous excitement had drained out of her, replaced by an unsettling and nervous feeling in her stomach.

Somewhere, James Potter might be opening my present. She thought, chewing unintentionally. He probably won't like it.

The present Lily had bought James wasn't as thoughtful as the one he gave her. She had bought it during a Hogsmeade visit after one of their Prefect meetings.

"Lily dear, you can open your presents now."

She forced herself to smile, nodded her head and opened a present from her Aunt and Uncle in Denmark.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered.

-

James Potter stared excitedly at the present from Lily. It was wrapped in shiny green and red wrapping paper, with a gold ribbon around it. He wondered how much time she spent choosing and wrapping his present. He had spent many sleepless nights on her present.

I hope she liked it. He thought anxiously.

His mother and father were sitting together on a couch, exchanging presents and talking quietly. Sirius was a few feet away from him, ripping through his seventh present.

James tentatively undid the ribbon and began to unwrap the present. It was his first, hopefully not last, present from Lily Evans.

"It's a book. '_Where are they now?_'" He laughed. He poked Sirius' shoulder. "Lily got me a book."

Sirius smiled at him. "Your first gift from that girl and she gets you a book. Kind of lame. Why are you so happy?"

"It's about past Head Boys of Hogwart's." James smiled to himself, flipping through the pages and opening it up to the end page.

Lily had written him a message:

One day you'll be remembered in these pages. (Well, in a later edition I guess.) You have overcome your initial uncertainty and are now a great leader. I don't tell you often enough…actually I don't tell you at all, but I appreciate you always being there. (Yes, even when you and Remus start mucking around and when you occasionally doze off in meetings) I'm not very good at expressing or writing my gratitude, so please don't be let down by this insipid gift and just accept it as a token of our great partnership. Lily Evans.

"I think you'd be just as ecstatic if she got you a quill or a bottle of ink." Sirius chuckled and examined his presents.

James reread the message and smiled to himself.

She appreciates me. He thought happily. She appreciates _me_. That's crazy!

"James, you've only opened one present." His mother exclaimed. She got up from the couch and put a hand to his forehead. "No fever." She pulled back her hand and smiled at him. "What have you done to my son?"

He laughed and held up the book. "Lily gave me a book." He noticed his mother's face distorted a bit, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

Grace put on a smile and pushed aside the guilt and unsettling feelings she had been feeling since she last saw Lily. "I'm just a bit upset you haven't opened the present from your Grandmother."

He rolled his eyes and began ripping through his presents like he usually did.

Grace returned to the couch. Edward was sitting by Sirius and they were laughing at one of the gifts. She smiled as she watched James through Sirius some chocolate frogs. As the boys continued to chatter on the floor, her mind drifted back to Lily.

I hope she's okay. She thought.

Grace had spent hours upon hours worrying over the young witch. She was tempted to go visit her and her family, but the holiday season was busy for everyone and she didn't want to intrude. She would have written her a letter, but the weather had been horrible and their owls had been caught up in storms around the country while delivering letters and packages to relatives.

She could have done so many things to get in contact with Lily, but she didn't. In all honesty she was terrified that she was indeed that cause of Lily's out of character behaviour. She shook her head.

I'm a grown woman. She thought. I have to overcome this silly little thing. I will go and visit Lily and make sure she's okay.

"Mr and Mrs Potter." Sirius had stood up and was now addressing the family. "I don't know how I could possibly repay you for your hospitality and your reassuring presence. Thank you so much. You guys are real life savers." He paused and chuckled nervously. "I've kind of, well, I've decided to find my own place."

I'll go visit Lily after I convince Sirius to continue to stay with us. Grace thought decidedly.

She looked around the room and found Edward and James looking flabbergasted. Finally, she brought her eyes to meet Sirius', but found him looking nervously at James.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and let go of a rather ragged breath. "Merry Christmas."

-

The remaining days of winter break passed quickly for both the Evans and Potter households.

The Evans' were busy hosting family from across the country and around Europe.

Lily was also studying hard in preparation for NEWT's and completing the assigned homework for the holidays. She kept herself busy and her mind preoccupied during the day.

It was only at night that she had nothing to think about but Potter. She had overcome her embarrassment with Mrs Potter. She decided that she would immediately apologize at the next debut meeting and explain to her that she was not feeling well that day.

The problem with James Potter was not as simple. She was confused and didn't know what she was feeling. She dreaded the moment where she'd have to see him. She would put her head in her hands at the thought of even speaking to him.

James, on the other hand, was facing a dilemma of his own. Sirius Black, his surrogate brother, was moving out. Despite his and his parents' constant pleas he continued to pursue the desire to live alone.

By the end of the holidays the Potter's had reluctantly joined Sirius in the search for the perfect abode.

'_Tis the season to be jolly. _


	7. Chapter 7

**The Debutante Ball**

**Chapter Seven**

"They can't possibly expect to hold our first dance lesson tonight!" Lily exclaimed.

She frowned as she re-read the message board in Gryffindor common room. She, along with the other students returning from Christmas break, had just arrived at Hogwarts and was making her way back to her dorm. She was still in her traveling clothes and her suitcase was on the floor next to her.

_Dear Debutantes and Escorts,_

_The first debut dance lessons will take place _tonight_. Lessons will take place in the Great Hall from 8pm till 9.30pm. Debutantes are required to wear the proper shoes, which should have been purchased during Christmas break. Thank you and see _all_ of you tonight._

_Professor Louvet_

The palm of Lily's hand made contact with her head. A loud 'smack' sound resulted. She shook her head and contemplated throwing herself out of the window. She had to spend an hour and a half with James Potter. She had planned on avoiding him as long as possible. She thought a week of avoidance would help her clear her mind of the foreign and confusing thoughts running through her. She couldn't possibly face him tonight. Not only did she have to speak to him, she had to touch him.

She gasped suddenly, realizing she hadn't bought shoes. She gasped again, realizing that she might have to see Mrs Potter.

"I hate the debut." She muttered darkly.

"I'm glad I'm nobodies escort." Sirius Black said seriously. "Dancing lessons suck."

Lily turned to the side and found James Potter's other half standing next to her, reading the same message she had finished rereading.

"Oh, hi Black. How was your break?"

"I bought myself an apartment for Christmas." He replied halfheartedly. "How was yours?"

"Ugh, okay I guess." She frowned. "You bought yourself an apartment?"

"Yeah."

She blushed slightly, embarrassed with her curiosity and his lack of elaboration. "That's nice."

He raised his eyebrows. "Okay. I'll tell Prongs about the lesson tonight. He doesn't have any meetings or Quidditch training tonight and he finished all his holiday homework so it should be fine. Well, bye."

Lily watched as Sirius Black turned around and walked up the boys' staircase. She grumbled at her misfortune and made her way up the girls' staircase. Between guiding her suitcase up the staircase and walking up the stairs she realized that she knew so little about James Potter, in comparison to his friends. Sirius had called him Prongs, the closest thing she had for a nickname for James Potter was Potter. She didn't know what nights he had Quidditch practice, she only knew where he was if they shared the same classes or headed the same meetings. She always thought she had him figured out. He was just your typical Quidditch player, mischief maker and your average laid back teenage boy. Obviously there was more to Potter, but up until recently she hadn't stopped to question what.

They say you learn a lot about someone from the people they know best. From a one minute conversation with Sirius Black she learnt that James was free this evening, he gets his holiday homework completed during the holidays and not the night before school starts and he has a great best friend that probably knows everything he knows. She was just a girl. Just a girl he was escorting because she couldn't find anyone else. She realized that maybe he didn't need her as much as she needed him.

She dropped her suitcase on the floor of her dorm and collapsed on her bed.

"Why so down, Lily?" Em asked, from her voice across the dorm.

Lily sat up reluctantly and pouted. "I don't want to go to the dance lessons."

"Why's that?"

Lily paused and rubbed her eyes. "I forgot to buy shoes." She replied pathetically.

-

Lily Evans and Dorcas Meadowes stood against the wall of the Great Hall, watching as pairs of their fellow classmates lined up in the middle of the hall. The four tables had been pushed to the sides to make room for the dancing lesson.

Lily bit her lip and glanced nervously at the entrance of the Great Hall. Potter was fifteen minutes late. She wringed her hands and hoped that her face wasn't red from embarrassment of getting stood up or from the anticipation of her escorts arrival. That was if he did arrive.

Dorcas put a hand on Lily's shoulders. She smiled faintly.

"You're not the only one being stood up." Dorcas said sadly. "Two out of four of the committee is actually dancing."

Lily sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry about you and Rosier."

"Don't worry about it. If he comes, he comes. If he doesn't, he doesn't. We're broken up now. It's not like I care if stands me up. I wasn't looking forward to spending time dancing with him anyway."

"Maybe you should find another escort." Lily suggested.

"I should, but maybe I should just not do my debut. I really can't be bothered anymore. One night of dancing in a white dress doesn't change you from a girl to a woman." Dorcas muttered.

Lily chanced a glance at her friend. She saw the sadness that resided within her. She shifted her gaze to the 'proper shoes' Em had leant her for tonight. The shoes were ivory, pointed and heeled. They were elegant, but the unnecessary heel made her feet ache. She really didn't like dance lessons.

"I hate the debut."

-

James Potter lay asleep on a chair in front of the fireplace in the common room. His hair was unruly and his glasses were askew on his nose. Around him the younger students quietly continued their games and studies, wary of waking up the sleeping Head Boy. They gasped as Sirius Black walked straight up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled, waking the sleeping James. "Why aren't you at the dancing lesson thing?"

James sat up abruptly and stared at his best friend. "Huh."

Sirius shook his head and stared at him. "Lily is going to kill you."

James' eyes widened and he quickly stood up. "What's the time?" He asked hastily, grabbing Sirius' wrist. "Uh-oh."

"Let's go, idiot."

Sirius grabbed James' robe and dragged him across the common room, through the portrait hole, down the many flights of stairs and stopped outside the doors of the Great Hall to regain their breath.

James looked pleadingly at Sirius. "Please tell her it was your fault. You know how much… I can't face her… Just…"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I willingly sacrifice my wellbeing for your happiness." He proclaimed monotonously.

James grinned widely. "Thanks Padfoot."

Together they crept into the Great Hall. Upon entering their presence was ignored by everyone except the two girls standing against the wall. James immediately saw Lily's face relax, then immediately turn red with anger.

"Padfoot, help. She's coming our way." James implored. His stomach dropped at the sight of her nearing them. She was really angry; her face was red as a tomato.

James and Sirius met Lily and Dorcas halfway.

"My fault. Don't blame Prongs." Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders.

James looked pleadingly at Lily, but she didn't look at him and continued staring at Sirius.

Lily's face contorted and James wondered if she was going to yell at both of them in front of everyone. He wouldn't blame her, but he just wanted to explain that he didn't mean to fall asleep in front of the fire place and that he really wanted to dance with her. He wanted to spend time with her. He had glimpsed her on the train, but she had disappeared. This was the first time they had been near each other since he had given her her Christmas present at the end of last term. He missed her.

He watched as she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She still refused to look at him. "Black, do me a favour?" She asked bluntly.

Sirius nodded and James waited for her outburst, but surprisingly none came.

"Dance with Dorcas tonight." She ordered and turned her back on the protesting Dorcas and silent Sirius and James.

"We should join the dance lesson." James said, running after Lily and towards the other pairs.

-

Lily's back was straight and her arms were stiffly positioned on James' shoulder and in his hand. Her head stubbornly remained slightly downward. She felt awkward near him and she was too nervous to see his face. Throughout their dancing lesson she barely breathed and never looked him in the eye. The silence between them was unnerving.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late. Please don't be angry." James said quietly.

Lily resisted the urge to raise her head. "I'm not angry." She replied. Just nervous, she thought.

She heard James sigh and felt guilty that he thought she was angry. Her guilt eventually outweighed her nerves and she looked at him briefly. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all. My feet hurt too." She smiled feebly and turned her head slightly to the right, looking towards Dorcas and Sirius. She chuckled at the sight of them dancing.

James turned around also and laughed. Dorcas and Sirius were constantly stepping on each others toes and apologizing profusely.

"My mum would be so surprised to see Sirius dancing." James remarked.

Lily smiled. "Why isn't your mum here? Is she busy?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I guess. She'll definitely make it to one of our dance lessons. She'd want to see Sirius dancing."

"Do you think Sirius would mind being Dorcas' escort?"

James eyes lit up. "He doesn't want to be an escort, but if Dorcas doesn't have one then he'll have to." James smiled widely. "The Marauder's will all be escorts."

Lily burst out laughing. "'The Marauder's'?"

James turned slightly pink. "Yeah. It's kind of the group name for Peter, Remus, Sirius and me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really."

He shook his head and looked away from her. "We made it up when we were like two or something."

"I thought you met Peter and Remus when you were eleven? Did you even know what the word 'marauder' meant when you were two?"

"I…We…You know what I mean. We made up the name when we were younger." He answered, embarrassed at how childish he sounded.

Lily laughed. "I missed you." She blurted out. Her eyes immediately widened and she let go of him and covered her mouth.

James stared at her. His embarrassment disappeared and he grinned at her. "Did you miss me or my stupidity?"

Grateful for his playful reaction she rolled her eyes and immediately felt relieved, albeit a bit embarrassed, of her words. "Definitely your stupidity."

"Good work darlings." Professor Louvet announced. "You will be informed of your next dance lesson within the week. Everyone except Dorcas Meadowes and Sirius Black may leave. Thank you."

James shot Lily a worried glance. "Sirius is going to kill me."

"Why?" She asked curiously, smiling at his nervous form.

"Because he's going to be forced to be an escort."

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"It is, but he's still going to kill me." James looked nervously at Professor Louvet, Dorcas and Sirius.

Despite her resolution to stay away from him she grabbed his forearm and began to drag him towards the door. "Let's get you out of here before Professor Louvet lets him go."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Debutante Ball**

**Chapter 8**

Ever since the seventh years had returned from their Christmas breaks, their Debutante Ball dancing lessons were held every Sunday night. While most of the couples were progressing every week, with routines, positions and partners becoming more familiar and fluent, two most unfortunate couples were getting worse with every lesson. What began with just awkwardness, stiffness and stepping on each other's feet turned into broken heels, heavy swearing and the occasional drawing of wands. Even with Professor Louvet spending extra hours with the foursome during lunches and after prefect meetings, the couples remained the most pathetic dance partners she had ever attempted to teach.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Professor Louvet had decided to bring in reinforcements. There was nothing left to do but wait for the seven people to join her in her Arithmancy classroom. If the parent representative and the most advanced dance partner so far could not help the foursome, there was nothing left but for her to resign immediately. She may have loved Hogwarts, her students and the debut dearly, but she did not want to be responsible for the worst Debutante Ball in the history of Hogwarts and the ruin of the 100th anniversary of its existence.

Catherine Harrington and Davy Gudgeon were the first to enter the classroom. The aging and stressed professor smiled appreciatively at her most accomplished dancers. After their first lesson they had moved together like a unit and had basically memorized all of the moves they had been taught. They were to be the model dance partner that her struggling partners were to aspire to become.

"Thank you very much for coming tonight Miss Harrington and Mr Gudgeon," Professor Louvet said eagerly.

Catherine smiled pleasantly and said: "I've seen how those four dance. If they could dance half as well as us it would be a miracle."

"They're just a bit uncoordinated and short tempered. I'm sure they'll get it eventually," Davy added quietly.

Catherine snorted and raised an eyebrow. She was about to launch herself into a tirade against the struggling partners, the red-haired debutante in particular, but the floundering debutantes and their escorts grudgingly stepped into the classroom.

Professor Louvet walked towards the new arrivals and turned her palm over, expecting each of them to give her something. Reluctantly, albeit silently, they each handed over their wands.

"Wouldn't want our blossoming ladies and chivalrous gentlemen hexing each other, would we?" she asked, referring to previous lessons where both females had become so frustrated that they'd pulled out their wands against their escorts while their escorts in turn copied their actions in response to their amusement rather than defense.

Catherine snickered, but immediately fell silent as she received four deadly glares.

Lily Evans, James Potter, Dorcas Meadowes and Sirius Black were not looking forward to another torturous hour of dancing. They definitely did not want the Ravenclaw duo watching their private humiliation session. Everyone in seventh year knew that Catherine and Davy were by far the best dancers in their year and that Lily and James were terrible dancers whose terribleness could only be surpassed by Dorcas and Sirius.

Lily turned towards Professor Louvet. "Professor, what are Davy and_Catherine_ doing here?" she asked incredulously, spitting out Catherine's name in disgust.

Both the professor and Catherine opened their mouths to respond, but were interrupted by the entrance of the parent representative for the debut.

Mrs Potter burst into the room wearing elegant ivory dress robes and a wide smile on her face, winking deliberately at Lily.

"Grace Potter to the rescue," she announced pompously.

Lily chuckled at her entrance, their last encounter at the back of her mind. Behind her, James and Sirius groaned.

* * *

"One. Two. Three. One. Two. _Three_. One. Two. _Three_."

Grace Potter shook her head furiously and stopped counting out loud. She hadn't expected _all_ of them to be so terrible. The boys were a given, but Lily and Dorcas usually carried themselves with dignity and poise. She thought they'd be natural dancers.

When she had received the owl from Louvet, she assumed that it was only James and Sirius who were down right pathetic. She'd read that Lily had broken a heel at a previous lesson, she had assumed that it was all James' fault because he was probably nervous and was dancing dreadfully. She didn't expect Lily to be so uncoordinated, stiff and unwilling to be too close to her son. James on the other hand was trying to counter her retreat by constantly tugging her towards him. Hell, she had done her debut with Dorcas' mother and had expected nothing more than a replica of that Catherine Harrington girl. What she got was a permanently surly looking Slytherin whose tight grip on Sirius' hand had left it pale and drained of all traces of blood and colour. Sirius looked bored and didn't even lift his feet; the constant dragging of his feet had left marks on the otherwise clean floor.

'What is going on here?' she wondered disbelievingly as Catherine and Davy danced perfectly, five beats ahead of Lily and James and eight beats ahead of Dorcas and Sirius.

Dorcas was sick of dancing with Sirius so she decided to stop. Professor Louvet wasn't there to threaten to give them more private lessons and it wasn't in Mrs P's nature to be forceful. There was no harm in having a break away from her useless escort.

Surprised by her abrupt halt, Sirius bumped into her and had to steady himself by grabbing onto her shoulders. "Sorry," he mumbled insincerely, straightening out his robes and turning away from her. His hand was immediately grateful, with the colour regaining slowly.

Not wanting to be directly put in comparison with Catherine, Lily jerked herself away from James and walked towards Dorcas, leaving him staring at her retreating back.

James was taken by surprise, although, he should have expected it, given her frostiness towards him in recent weeks. However, he could not understand what was wrong with her. Their relationship had gone down hill after their first dancing lesson. Lily had become more quiet, cold and reluctant to even be near him. It was maddening. He thought the more time they spent together would lead to them being together. He wasn't stupid or hopeful enough to believe that she would fall in love with him after one or two dancing lessons, but prior to Christmas break they were making progress. Even before seventh year they were making progress. Throughout sixth year their 'showdowns' were kept to a bare minimum and they even had a few civil conversations outside of the classroom. She was annoyingly frustrating and pouring their future together down the drain.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" James yelled, the frustration getting the better of him.

Lily paused and slowly turned around, through her periphery vision she noticed that the Ravenclaw's had stopped dancing and that all eyes were on her and James.

He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide, as if regretting his outburst and afraid of her response. His jaw clenched as he remembered his mother was in the room. Not only was he waiting to be reprimanded by his mother, but he was going to receive an ear full from Lily.

The room remained deadly silent, his mother looking on curiously while Lily stared at him blankly, no hint of the usual glare she reserved for him on her face.

With traces of adrenaline remaining in his body he took one step towards her and decided to tell her exactly how he felt, or whatever he could manage to get out.

"You're being absolutely horrid to _me_. Don't stare at me all emotionless! For the past three weeks you've been ignoring me, flinching when I touch you and looking like you'd prefer to drown yourself in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory than spend an hour dancing with me. I have been trying so hard!" he exclaimed.

Lily raised an eyebrow lazily. "You have not been trying 'so hard'. If I recall correctly _you_ were late for our first dance lesson. You were too tired from Quidditch practice that you practically fell all over me and broke my dancing shoes. You won't give me any room at all. It's been the same for the past seven years and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of_you_."

"Evans," he said through gritted teeth. "Just tell me what's bothering you. Like you said, I've been this way for the past seven years. I'm annoying and cocky and I always make a fool out of myself when you're around. You're supposed to be use to it. We both know it's always bothered you, but you've never been so… ugh… I don't know what it is, but it's as if…"

She laughed derisively. "It's as if I hate you."

Both Mrs Potter and Sirius were going to speak up, but were silenced by James' raising hand. His face was void of any emotion. Inside his stomach was clenching and it felt like there was an immeasurable amount of pressure on his chest.

'She's just being Lily,' he reassured himself. 'She doesn't mean it. She doesn't mean it.'

"You don't mean that."

"And what if I did?"

"Come on Evans. Ever since sixth year we've been getting along much better."

Lily exhaled audibly. If he could be so testy, then so could she. "Why do you insist on calling me Evans? Do you like to keep reminding yourself I'm muggleborn? That my blood is inferior to yours? Why do you even try?"

He looked confused. "Evans, I've always known you've been muggleborn and that didn't stop me from chasing after you for a good portion of my time at Hogwarts. As if blood has ever mattered to me. You're a brilliant witch and an even greater person."

"You only chased after me because you thought I was 'rightfully' yours. What a pureblood wants a pureblood gets. Since muggleborns are below you it's only natural that we should obey your every whim and call," she retorted, her latest fears and speculations about him at long last revealed.

The fact that she was a muggleborn was mostly ignored by her throughout her time at Hogwarts, not only because she knew she was a brilliant student, but because most of the students readily accepted her. Ever since her dress fitting with Mrs P, the fact that she was muggleborn was one of the main things she'd wondered and worried about. The fact that she was aware of it made her all too aware that other people were aware of it as well. It didn't help that the term 'mudblood' was being circulated more often these days, both inside and outside of the school grounds.

"You've gone absolutely crazy," he mumbled more to himself than to her.

"You're the one who wanted to know what's bothering me. There. That's the truth. That's what I've been feeling. You're annoying and you should have said yes to being Catherine's partner instead of being forced to be mine," she said angrily.

She tore her eyes away from him and headed for the door. It was only when she was alone in the corridor that she realized how unnecessary their argument was. Mrs P probably thought she was a raving lunatic who craved attention and dramatic exits. She wanted nothing more than to drown herself in one of Moaning Myrtle's toilets. How could she face anyone tomorrow? She couldn't anticipate Potter's reaction because nothing like this had ever happened between them. Black would hate her for confusing his dear best friend. Dorcas and Davy would feel sorry for her. Oh and Catherine, that stupid twat, would do nothing but quote some or all of her shameless outburst during classes or lunch.

When Lily was in her dorm she didn't bother waking her roommates to tell them what had happened, she just threw herself under her covers, uniform and shoes still on, and tried to forget about everything.

* * *

Mrs Potter watched as Sirius made his way to James' side and put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from running after her.

"Prongs, let her go for tonight," she heard him mumble.

She was still startled from the argument she had witnessed and it took longer to find her voice than she ever thought possible. The unhinging of Lily Evans was all her fault. She shook her head as she remembered what she said during Christmas break:

"_Most wizarding families prefer the bride to be and her mother to organize the wedding. The mother of the groom usually has nothing to do with the wedding, besides organizing the list from the groom's side and helping with the dress robes. When James gets married I'll only get to help him choose his dress robes." She laughed lightly. "Dresses are more exciting than boring robes."_

She honestly didn't care who James married as long as he was happy. It was just a social norm she had long ago accepted. Her guilt was eating her inside. She didn't mean to cause so much trouble and hurt poor Lily's feelings. The only good thing that came of it was the possibility that her son's long time crush finally reciprocated his feelings.

"Thanks for your help Miss Harrington and Mr Gudgeon. You two may leave now. The rest of you just come over to me and I'll hand you back your wands."

The two Ravenclaw's were the first to leave, with Dorcas following after she collected her wand, leaving the Potter's and Sirius alone in the classroom.

"Who's going to take Lily's wand?" Mrs Potter asked quietly.

Sirius didn't say anything as he took Lily's wand and stuffed it in his pocket. James remained silent with a constant frown on his face.

"Honey," Mrs Potter said softly. "Did something happen between you and Lily?"

Sirius snorted. "Mrs Potter, did you not just witness Evans breaking James' heart for the millionth time?"

"No, I mean before Christmas break?" she amended impatiently.

James shrugged his shoulders and forced a smile. "We were getting closer. Not best friends close or anything, but the closest thing we've ever actually been to… close. We joked around a little. I held her. I gave her her Christmas present. Then left."

Mrs Potter bit back a smile and tried to keep the excitement out of her voice. "Does Lily like you by any chance?"

James laughed and turned to Sirius, expecting him to join. Sirius was not laughing. Instead he was staring at Mrs Potter with his mouth slightly open, as if in shock.

Mrs Potter nodded her head at Sirius, silently confirming that Lily's outburst was in direct response to her fears that James shouldn't and couldn't like her. The only reason why Lily could possibly be afraid was because she was, in fact, smitten with the insufferable Potter. The explanation to her weird behavior was her reluctance to accept that she liked James Potter.

"What are you two doing?" James asked, the annoyance evident in his voice. "Craziness must be in the air. First Evans, then you two."

Mrs Potter rolled her eyes. "Methinks that young Mr Potter should figure it out in his own time. What do you think Mr Black?"

"Mr Black agrees wholeheartedly with Mrs Potter," he replied, smirking at his best friend.

Mrs Potter embraced each boy and without another word she left the castle. She was tempted to at least tell Sirius her thoughts and the words she had spoken during Christmas break, but mother's intuition told her that somehow everything would turn out okay.

The pair made their way back to Gryffindor tower. James kept hassling Sirius to tell him 'what the hell he knew' and Sirius' only reply was an annoying 'nothing'. By the time they made it to their dorm James was red-faced and frustrated. He felt uneasy. He had to patch things up with Lily and had to figure out what his mother and Sirius were hiding.

"Prongs can I borrow the invisibility cloak?" Sirius said quietly, not wanting to wake the tired Remus, who was recovering from the last full moon.

"Bring me back some pumpkin juice will you," he ordered and chucked the cloak towards his friend.

Sirius caught it easily. "I take it you think I'm going to the kitchens?"

"Of course you're going to the kitchens. You know I'm upset over Evans and you want to bring me some food to cheer me up," James answered, while chucking on his pajamas and slipping into his bed with a yawn. "Where else would you go?"

Sirius chuckled, knowing full well that James would be asleep within five minutes. "You know me too well Prongs. I'd do anything to make you happy."

James yawned again. "Don't forget to bring the map," he mumbled before he fell asleep.

Soundlessly, Sirius covered himself with the invisibility cloak and transformed into his animagus form. He only had one destination in mind and it was not the kitchens.

Underneath the cover of the invisibility cloak, Sirius stared resolutely at the girl's staircase. It was him who had pointed out that the male pets some of the girls brought to school walked freely up and down the stairs without anything happen. Although it had took six years, the Marauders had outsmarted Godric Gryffindor. The founder had denied only males in the form of human's access to the girl's dormitory. In his animagus form he would be free to walk up the stairs and visit Lily Evans. He was relieved that they had conquered the stairs this year and was even more relieved that Peter had already successfully tested it out, scaring the girls the morning before everyone left for Christmas break.

'Here we go,' he thought boldly.

With ease he made his way up the girl's staircase, when he reached the seventh year dorm he transformed back into a human and silently and slowly opened the door. Taking off the invisibility cloak and tucking it securely under his arm, he made his way to Lily's bed. Or at least the bed Peter had said was her bed. He remembered after Peter returned from his escapade up the stairs the first question James asked was where Lily's bed was. He was grateful that he wasn't as clueless as he could have been.

The moonlight and the fact that the curtains around Lily's bed were left open made it easy to confirm that it was indeed her. He didn't know what he was doing and had partly wished that he wouldn't be able to make it up the stairs so he didn't have to wake her up and reveal to her that he knew she liked James.

'The things I do for my friends,' he thought self-importantly.

He was about to grab her shoulders and shake her awake when her eyes flew open. She sat up in surprise and was about to reach for her wand when she realized that she had given her wand to Professor Louvet who had then given her wand to Mrs Potter.

He resisted the urge to laugh. "I'm glad you're awake Evans," he drawled. "I think you're looking for this." He searched his pocket and threw the wand onto her lap.

With the wand safely in her hands she pointed her wand at Sirius. "I have so many questions I want answered, but first you need to tell me that Potter is _not_ in this room with us."

"What if James was here? Would you ravage him right here in front of me and your sleeping friends?" he asked seriously.

Lily opened then closed her mouth a few times, but no sound was released.

"Relax. He's not here. He's in our dorm having nightmares about why you hate him."

Her eyes widened. "I… I was just annoyed. Catherine being there was the last straw."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Lily," he said earnestly, using her Christian name for the first time, which visibly surprised both of them. "I came here for two reasons. The first reason was to give you back your wand. And the second reason is to tell you I know you like James."

He watched as her whole body froze. He patted her head and turned to leave. When he reached the door, her soft and defeated voice stopped him.

"I don't. I really don't."

He turned around and gave her a warm smile. "If it helps, you've got Mrs Potter's approval."

Even with the poor lighting he saw her genuine surprise.

He laughed. "If it makes you feel better, you've _always_ had my approval."

With that he turned around and began his journey towards his warm and inviting bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Debutante Ball**

**Chapter Nine**

Lily Evans awoke alone in her empty dormitory. Ever since the extra dance lessons had begun her friends had let her sleep in more often and woke her up at the latest time possible to get to class. However, on Saturdays, like today, they left her alone entirely and expected her, at the earliest, at lunch. They knew how much sleep she was losing because of all the extra Head Girl duties, debutante duties and dance lessons.

What she conveniently didn't tell any of them and what none of them expected was her growing infatuation with James Potter.

No one knew.

'Well, except Mrs Potter, Sirius Black and me,' she thought reluctantly.

She groaned and buried her face in the pillow, trying unsuccessfully to erase the events of last night. More than anything, she wanted to floo back to her muggle family to avoid the inevitable drama of life at Hogwarts. She dreaded leaving her bed.

Her mind was in disarray, similar to how it had been during the aftermath of receiving Potter's Christmas gift. Only this time she was certain of her feelings. She fancied James Potter. However, the same regrets, fears and speculations clouded her mind and weighed down heavily on her young heart.

Hestia had always told her that writing down what you felt was therapeutic and the best way of clearing the mind. Deciding she needed to clear her mind she summoned a piece of parchment and a quill.

"This is so stupid," she grumbled. "I can't believe I'm doing this. Hopefully this will get him out of my system."

After five minutes of furious writing and constantly berating herself for listening to Hestia, Lily sighed and re-read the piece of parchment.

_Stupid Gryffindors that should never have been born:_

_Hestia Jones__. If she wasn't born, I wouldn't be writing on this piece of parchment for therapy. Instead, I would be suffocating myself with my pillow and successfully forgetting about how I stupidly fancy Potter. Facing death would be easier than facing Potter. Oh and her Quidditch gear smells out our dorm!_

_Sirius Black__. He's Potter's loyal best friend. He's probably told Potter that I'm in love with him, although I'm not. Black's known for his over exaggerations. I'll hear nothing but teasing and taunting for the rest of the year from him. He'll tell me how it's too little too late and that I missed my chance with his 'Prongs'. Why the hell did he have to figure out how to get up the stairs? Why did he tell me that he knew I liked Potter and then tell me that he approved? What's he playing at? He's an arrogant prat that should learn how to dance!_

_James Potter__. He's driving me crazy. That's the only thing he knows how to do right. He invades my thoughts. I always think about him. When I'm around him I feel naked. Don't get me wrong, he hasn't looked at me lustfully in over a year. I just worry that he knows that I like him or he knows exactly what I'm feeling and thinking. Finally, he hasn't asked me out in over a year. He gave up. He hasn't run after me. He let me go. He was reluctant to be my escort. To prove it he was late to our first lesson and lamely blamed it on his best friend. Him and his friends don't wait in the common room and insist on walking me down to breakfast anymore. There was a time when he'd give anything for the opportunity to be near me, now I don't know. For years he was a prat. Now the certainty he once provided, as a prat, has been taken away. He's nice, charming, funny, but still infuriating. I feel like I always have to be guarded when I'm near him. I'm in a permanent state of confusion all because of him. I just want him out of my head._

_Lily Evans__. I took James Potter for granted. If I'd only realized sooner…_

_As they say, you don't know what you've got till it's gone._

"What did Black mean when he said I had Mrs Potter's approval?" she said aloud, thinking back briefly to her dress fitting. "I'm muggleborn… Oh dear, Catherine Harrington's probably spreading nasty rumours that I'm unstable and jealous of her pureblood-ness."

* * *

"Prongs?" repeated Sirius for the tenth time in the last fifteen seconds.

James snapped his eyes from the doorway of the Great Hall and looked at Sirius. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, restraining himself from telling James that burning holes at the entrance wouldn't make Lily appear. "Catherine Harrington and her friends are giggling and staring at you. They did it at breakfast and they're doing it again. Go over to her and tell her you want to eat in peace."

James looked at the Ravenclaw table. When his eyes met with Catherine's she blushed and turned away, the giggling disappeared immediately. He frowned.

"This whole school has gone bonkers," he muttered, stabbing his food. "I want to talk to Evans. Why the hell isn't she here?"

Remus, who was informed of the previous nights events by Sirius, decided to speak up. "It's a Saturday Prongs. You know she always misses breakfast and sometimes lunch. Don't worry, she's fine. If anything, she's embarrassed and doesn't want to face you."

James looked genuinely surprised. "Why would she be embarrassed to see me? I made an ass of myself in front of her. She hates me."

Remus turned his head to Sirius, they exchanged confused looks. While James and Peter were still asleep during the morning, Sirius had told Remus about the dance lesson as well as his trip up the girls stairs, a trip which they decided would be kept from James. They knew that James had to figure it out on his own, they were just going to point out the facts and drop hints. Their friend wasn't stupid… well, except when it came to Lily Evans.

"Prongs, were you in the same room I was in last night? She basically told you she thought you were _too good for her_. True, it had nothing to do with your character or your academic abilities and based solely on your heritage," said Sirius. "Didn't she seem a bit vulnerable to you? It's the first time she's rejected you without you asking her out. It's the first time she's justified rejecting you because you're too good for her, not because you're a conceited bully. What do you think she's trying to say?"

Instead of an enlightened look on James' face, which Sirius expected, James looked even more miserable. "Even though I've 'deflated' she won't give me a chance. She truly hates me. She'll never fancy me, let alone fall in love with me."

Sirius was getting impatient. He thought that after last nights encounter with Evans, everything would finally fall into place. She was supposed to tell him how she felt. He was supposed to whisk her away on his broom and disappear for hours on end. Then when they returned he would laugh at their joined hands and tease their overdue love for each other and their newfound relationship.

"You're so daft," Sirius said frankly.

Before James could reply, Catherine walked up to the boys and tapped James on the shoulder.

Hoping with all hope that it was Lily, he turned around eagerly and abruptly. His shoulders visibly dropped when he saw the blushing and nervous Catherine Harrington.

"Hi James, can we talk?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah," he replied, pointing to the spare space across from him, next to Remus.

She giggled. "I meant privately."

He stared at her blankly. "You do know that whatever you tell me 'privately' my friends will know anyway."

He was not in the mood to talk to any girl besides Lily. He was also worried what Lily would think if she saw him alone with another girl. Not like she cared or anything, but he did. He always had.

She looked taken aback, but made her way next to Remus anyway.

Sirius, Remus and Peter continued to eat and talked about the upcoming Quidditch games. Catherine felt insulted that they weren't listening wholeheartedly to the significant conversation she was about to have with James.

"About last night," she said softly.

"What about last night?" he interrupted rudely.

Her eyes widened and started wringing her hands together, not used to an unpleasant James Potter.

He narrowed his eyes and the thought suddenly crossed his mind that she might have told all her friends about the fight he had with Lily last night. He frankly couldn't care what the Hogwarts student body thought, but he was pretty sure Lily did. Long ago he'd realized that she hated too much attention drawn on her. That's why he'd given up asking her out publicly and had started asking her out privately at the beginning of sixth year. He'd completely stopped asking her out at Halloween during sixth year. He believed that everything would just turn out the way he wanted it to. It just had to.

Pulling herself together, she straightened her back and gave him a small smile.

"I talked with Davy and he's perfectly fine with it," she said smoothly. "It's for the best."

James was utterly confused. He turned to Sirius for an answer, but Sirius shrugged his shoulders and returned to his conversation with the other boys.

"What are you talking about?"

She laughed softly. "Trading partners silly. Lily said she wanted you to be my escort, remember? With my dancing skills we'll have you in shape in no time. Your mother would be so proud of you. Of us!"

It was James' turn to laugh and Catherine's turn to be confused.

"Catherine, I'm not trading partners," he told her through his fit of laughter. He smacked his leg and turned yet again to Sirius. "Could you imagine _me_ leaving Evans for anyone? That's ridiculous. She's the only girl I could imagine escorting. She's bloody Lily Evans. Padfoot, that's hilarious."

The boys, who had witnessed first hand how obsessed James was with Lily for years, laughed along with him.

Sirius smirked triumphantly at Catherine, while James composed himself and tried to stop laughing.

"Catherine, I told you before that I didn't want to be your escort. I'm really sorry. Evans was just being Evans. She didn't mean that. But, hey, thanks for making me laugh. I've been feeling pretty low this morning," he said, his usual grin plastered on his face.

She looked horrified and embarrassed. Emitting a sob, she left the table and ran out of the Great Hall.

Remus sighed guiltily. "Maybe we shouldn't have laughed."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Moony, she honestly thought that Prongs would choose her over Evans. It's Prongs!"

The four boys grinned and broke out into fits of laughter.

* * *

Lily Evans was showered and dressed and eager to leave her dormitory. Potter and his friends now knew how to get up the stairs. Her sanctuary, a place where she had retreated many times to avoid Potter, was no longer an option. She needed to find a place where she could not be found by him. She groaned as she remembered the countless amounts of times he'd found her when she thought she couldn't be found. Over the years he'd gained some sort of sixth sense to where she was and just so happened to turn up a few minutes later. Or maybe he had some sort of tracking spell on her.

"There's nowhere!" she shrieked, breathing deeply she calmed herself down. "What makes me think he'll come searching for me? It's not like he fancies me anymore! It's snowing and it's a Saturday. He'll be outside with his friends. I'll go to the library. Yes, the library sounds perfect."

Grabbing her study materials, she hurriedly, although cautiously, made her way through the common room and journeyed towards the hopefully Potter-free library.

Little did she know that four boys were huddled over a scruffy piece of parchment, in a bottom floor lavatory, watching her familiar name settle in the present Potter-free library.

* * *

"And I thought only girls traveled to the lavatory in groups," joked Hestia Jones, as she greeted her Gryffindor counterparts. "Any gossip you want to share gentlemen."

The other Gryffindor girls surrounded her and giggled at the sight of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter exiting together.

"It's confidential," Sirius drawled. "Are you girls after anything? Or did you follow us out of the Great Hall and wait outside this lavatory for five minutes because you wanted to make sure we weren't setting up a prank."

Patricia, shocked at the accuracy of his words, shot worried glances at both Hestia and Em.

Em rolled her eyes. "Sirius dear, we just wanted to talk to you guys."

James felt nervous. "What did she say about me?" he blurted out, addressing his question to Em.

She shrugged her shoulders. "She hasn't spoken about you in awhile," she answered truthfully. "She's annoyed that she has extra lessons, but I got the impression she disliked Louvet more than anything."

He gaped at her. "Is she fine after last night?"

"What happened last night?" Em asked suspiciously, her tone sharp. "We know you're over her. You couldn't possibly have asked her out… again."

James swallowed hard and shook his head. "Nothing happened."

An awkward silence followed. Although the seventh year Gryffindor girls and boys had been classmates and housemates for almost seven years, they were just casual friends who occasionally hung out during Hogsmeade visits or in the common room. The girls preferred the company of the girls while the boys preferred the company of the boys.

"Anyway," began Hestia enthusiastically. "It's Lily's birthday on the 30th of January, next week, and we were thinking that since it's a Hogsmeade weekend we could all go out to lunch. We usually have a girly lunch, but this year, since she's been spending so much time with James and now Sirius, because of those darn lessons, we thought that we could surprise her."

Sirius chuckled and threw his arm across James' back. "The more the merrier I guess. Isn't that right Prongs?"

James smiled uncomfortably. "Thanks, we'll be there."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world?" questioned Hestia slyly, giving James a knowing look.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," confirmed James in a heartbeat.

James disentangled himself from his best friends, smiled politely at the girls and waved to his friends as he began to walk away from the group.

"Where're you going?" yelled Sirius.

"The library. Where else?" James replied over his shoulders.

The boys laughed.

Remus smiled at the bewildered girls. "He was heading there before we saw you. Don't worry, we haven't gone mad."

Em raised an eyebrow. "You boys have always been mad."

* * *

"Hi," James said stiffly, as he pulled out the chair across from Lily and sat down. "How are you?"

Lily tried to ignore the thudding of her heart and forced down the warmth from her stomach rising to her pale face. Ever so slowly she raised her head.

"You," she replied curtly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

James sighed sadly, disappointed that her feelings towards him hadn't changed overnight. "I wanted to tell you that you're stuck with me," he began softly, not daring to look her in the eyes. "There are a lot of things I don't know about you, but I'm certain that getting stuck with me was probably one of the most relieving, albeit annoying, moments of the year. You're uncomfortable with me because of my history of chasing after you, but you also find comfort in the fact that I'm so familiar to you. I'm sorry we have no chemistry when we dance, but, well… dancing's overrated."

He paused suddenly and looked at her. Her face was distorted. He'd never seen _that_ look before.

"Dancing's overrated?" she asked incredulously, holding her laughter in. "That's how you finish your somewhat heartfelt speech?"

James shook his head. "Before you either laugh or yell at me I need to tell me that you've been treating me like a flobberworm since Christmas break. Despite that, I told Catherine Harrington to basically sod off when she tried to make me her escort and Gudgeon yours."

Lily's previous amusement disappeared, being quickly replaced by indignation and fear. "She what?" she shrieked loudly, earning her a glare from the other students and the librarian.

"Evans, I haven't finished my 'heartfelt' speech yet," he said softly. "I'll answer questions later."

Lily nodded her head and pursed her lips. Underneath the table she was fidgeting with her robes. Although she didn't show it, she was more nervous than she'd even been in her life. Her stomach was doing back flips and her mind was in overdrive.

'If Sirius told him…' she thought fearfully.

"Pretend this is the first day of seventh year," he ordered her confidently. "You ran off to the library to avoid me and I decided that I needed to talk to you so I found you, sat down next to you and forced you to listen to me. I would start with some small talk about summer, head duties and exams. Then, out of nowhere, because you know how unpredictable and random the words that come out of my mouth are."

Despite her resolution to remain stoic, she couldn't help but laugh and indeed remember the numerous amounts of times gibberish and nonsense had been released from him his lips.

He smiled and continued. "I would _beg_ you to ask me to be your escort. You'd no doubt reject me, but then you'd go back to your dorm and realize that if you went with me you wouldn't have to deal with the whole process of asking some male seventh year acquaintance from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or possibly even Slytherin to be your escort. You simply wouldn't ask anyone from Gryffindor because of me. Then, flash forward to the final day that the partners are to be finalized. You'd reluctantly bring up my offer and then by the time we leave for Christmas break you'd be getting use to the fact that James Potter was indeed your escort.

"Even if things had started differently, I'd still be your escort. Evans, our fight last night was inevitable, but so was everything else that has happened and that _will_ happen between us. Please, stop hating me and accept the fact that you're stuck with me."

Lily breathed out shakily and met his eyes. "Potter," she began awkwardly. "Remember the first day of seventh year?" He nodded and the worry from his face disappeared and his small smile was gradually turning into a full fledged grin. "You begged me to ask you to be my escort?" Again he nodded his head. "Well, will you? Debutantes and their escorts need to be finalized before we leave for Christmas."

He chuckled and resisted the urge to kiss her rosy cheeks. "Only if you promise not to trade me in for Davy Gudgeon."

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and lowered her head, dampening the mood and preventing a 'moment' from being shared. "Now that's sorted. You need to leave me alone so I can finish my homework," she told him firmly, looking intensely at her scattered pieces of parchment and textbooks. Silently berating herself for letting him get to her so quickly and easily.

He continued to grin, despite her dismissal, and left her alone. It was easier than he ever thought possible. He expected a drawn out verbal match and imagined them getting kicked out of the library and given detention for the remainder of the year. Today, things between them felt so different. _She_ was different.

When he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he stopped. Instead of giving her the password, he verbalized the one thought that had been replaying in his mind since he left the library.

"She doesn't hate me," he gushed blissfully.


	10. Chapter 10 Part I

**The Debutante Ball**

**Chapter Ten**

It was Saturday night and Lily Evans and Dorcas Meadowes were patrolling the empty corridors.

"Lily Evans fancies James Potter," whispered Dorcas in disbelief, slowly digesting Lily's recount of how, why and the certain events that lead to her current infatuation with the Head Boy.

"Shut up," Lily said hastily, looking around the empty passageway frantically, paranoid that some student was breaking curfew and eavesdropping on their conversation. "You're the first and only person I've told. No one can find out."

Dorcas frowned. "Do you think by not telling any of your other friends your little crush will disappear? Lily, _how_ do you plan on dealing with this new… development?"

Lily sighed sadly. Since her revelation, Lily had resorted to treating James like dirt. After the talk she had with James earlier on, she couldn't exactly go back to treating him that way. She avoided him, barely looked or spoke to him and during dance lessons, the only time she wasn't able to run away from him, she was surly and snappish. She needed a new approach just as much as she needed to jettison her unnecessary feelings for him.

While she accepted she fancied him and admitted she enjoyed his presence, she also knew that her feelings needed to be kept secret and that if she continued on that path she'd eventually get over 'it', whatever it was. James had endured her public rejection for years and now she deserved to suffer privately for her past indiscretions. It was karma and she accepted it.

"I'm taking steps to make myself _not_ fancy him," she stated matter-of-factly. "Eventually, when I don't fancy him anymore, I'll tell him about this little phase and we'll laugh and joke about how we had bad timing. I'll say: imagine if you liked me a year longer. He'll reply: if only _you_ liked me a year earlier. Then we'll both say: we missed a bullet or a curse. Then together we'll laugh and laugh and laugh to cover up his embarrassment and my regret."

Dorcas snorted. "You're insane and your plan is rubbish."

"Is not," retorted Lily. "And keep your voice down, someone might hear."

"Lily, I thought you were such a smart cookie, but now I look at you and you're just so daft!" said Dorcas quietly, a patronizing smile gracing her face. "You can't just make yourself un-fancy James Potter. Why would you want to? If anything you should be showing or telling him how you feel. That boy has been head over heels in love with you for years. He's been waiting for _this_ for years. I can't believe you think he doesn't like you anymore. Have you seen the way he looks at you? Or the way he acts? He's just so gentle, loving and caring with you. His well-being and pride still come second to his need to please you."

Lily had listened intently on every word. Despite her desire to believe Dorcas and encourage the fluttering in her stomach, she couldn't bring herself to have so much hope and expect things to end happily ever after with James Potter by her side. She knew she deserved this pain and longing. She deserved it. What she didn't deserve was a clear and easy chance with Potter, a chance she had denied him of relentlessly for as long as she could remember.

She shook her head. "He doesn't like me anymore and why would he? If anything at all he likes me as a friend."

"Why do you think that, dearest?" Dorcas questioned as she rolled her eyes.

"Because," she shrieked, lines of frustration visible on her face. "He doesn't insist on walking me to breakfast or class. He doesn't grab my books out of my hand and demand that it's his right as my 'knight disguised as a school boy'. He doesn't pop up in the most random places to ask me out. You know what? _He hasn't asked me out in over a year_." She paused and let the emptiness and regrets spread throughout her body. "I'm a fool. He doesn't fancy me anymore. Now I fancy him. I have to go through what he went through, but worse. I know I could have had him. We could be together now. But we're not and we can't be. I just regret that I lost my chance."

"I'm pretty sure he still fancies you," said Dorcas easily. "He doesn't do all that stuff anymore because clearly that wasn't working for him. He decided to give you some space, hoping that you'd come around, which you have!"

Lily opened her mouth in protest, but was cut off by her friend. "If you don't believe me, then believe his best friend. Sirius Black may be a horrible escort and an infuriating boy, but he wouldn't tell you he approves of you just to play some sort of sick joke. He loves James more than he loves his own brother. To him, James _is_ his brother. All he wants is to see him happy and apparently he thinks James would be most happy with you."

Lily shook her head. "Potter has changed towards me. He doesn't have feelings for me anymore."

"He changed because you told him to."

"No. He didn't. Not for me. He changed towards me."

"Lily, he wanted to become someone you wanted to be with."

Lily gasped and blanched, an onslaught of memories of rejecting James Potter flashing before her eyes.

If Dorcas was speaking the truth, Lily Evans was a terrible _terrible_ witch. What kind of manipulative and selfish person used their influence to make another person want to change and change just so they could have a chance with them. She was absolutely horrid because James Potter had changed for her.

What's worse is that after his change she did want him.

She was a shallow person who couldn't accept his faults when they were obvious. Now that they had disappeared or were hidden carefully, she fancied him. What did that make her? Superficial? Could she really have liked him while he was an arrogant and conceited bullying toe rag?

"It worked," she croaked out. "But it seems so wrong."

* * *

Emmeline Vance cornered James Potter and Sirius Black in the near empty Gryffindor common room. Ever since Lily returned from Christmas break she was more subdued and sad, Em had made herself believe that it was due to Lily's extracurricular activities and responsibilities. Up until this afternoon she had not suspected James Potter to be behind Lily's unhappiness. 

"What's going on between you and Lily?" she asked bluntly.

James lifted his eyes from the chess board and frowned at her. "We're fine. I talked to her earlier today and everything should be back to normal… or as normal as things can be with me and Evans."

"You've put her in some sort of crazy funk!" exclaimed Em, ignoring him and pointing an accusing finger at him. "Have you _seen_ her recently? She dreads leaving our dorm. I thought it was just the stress of exams and all her extra duties, but apparently, from our enlightening conversation this afternoon, it's your fault. My arse you've done 'nothing' to her."

There was a moment of silence, then Em looked confused. "What do you mean you talked with her today? _I_ didn't even get a chance to talk to her. She was sleeping when I woke up and she's been gone all day, earlier she was studying and now she's patrolling. How come you've spoken with her and I haven't?"

From the tinge of red that was creeping from his neck upwards, it was evident that James was embarrassed. "Things haven't been very smooth with me and Evans lately," he muttered. "I visited her in the library and kind of asked her to ask me to be her escort, amongst other things. I just wanted things to be less awkward between us. We have another dance lesson tomorrow night and I really don't want it to end the way our last lesson ended."

Again, Em looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Here's how it goes: Lily's been quite hostile to Prongs here. That's the reason why they dance terribly together. She's so stiff and gives off the impression that she doesn't want to be near him. Period. Then at our extra lesson James couldn't handle her attitude towards him anymore so he told her. She told him she didn't want him to be his escort then ran off. End of story." He paused, looked down at the chess board and moved a piece. "I'm surprised Lily didn't tell you."

"That doesn't sound like Lily," mumbled Em. "She hasn't said one bad word about you all year, which is strange because it seems as if every other year she found something about you to complain about everyday."

Sirius laughed and James smiled sheepishly.

"This year isn't like any other year," said Sirius mysteriously, wriggling his eyebrows. "So Lily hasn't been complaining about my best friend this year? Imagine that."

Suspicious of Sirius' tone, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Sirius, spit it out."

"Whatever do you mean, Emmeline?" he asked innocently, shrugging his shoulders and studying the chess board.

"I know that tone and that look," she replied. "You're being reckless and you're hiding something… You're hiding something that you _want_ found out. You're acting exactly how you were the morning of the Great Dungeons Flooding of fourth year. You can't tell the whole world, but you want them to know. What is it and why does it concern my best friend?"

Sirius snorted. "The Great Dungeons Flooding of fourth year?"

James slowly studied his best friend carefully. "She's right," he said softly. "What are you hiding Padfoot?"

He raised his head and looked at each of them in turn. "Neither of you would believe me if I told you," he said simply.

"If you're up to no good," James said warningly, remembering the end of fifth year and a certain incident with a greasy Slytherin and the Whomping Willow. "And it has something to do with Lily." He trailed off and held his friends gaze.

"Prongs, I would sacrifice my life for your beloved Lily because it would make you happy. Just trust me, everything's going to work out fine. A few things just need to be sorted out," Sirius said soothingly.

Em's eyes widened in surprise and her mouth dropped at Sirius' words.

"Your beloved Lily?" She shifted her gaze from Sirius to James. "We all thought you stopped fancying Lily! We were sure of it. Lily was_positive_ of it. You don't still… Do you? Oh dear," she mumbled quickly, her voice rising with every word. "Of course you do. I can't believe we were so easily fooled."

Sirius' face blanched as James' reddened.

"Whoops," muttered Sirius. "I don't think you were supposed to hear that Emmeline."

Em shook her head and ran up the girls' staircase, ignoring Sirius' protests.

"This can't be happening. When Evans finds out I haven't stopped liking her she's going to freak out on me. What if I scare her off… again?" asked James, worry etched on his usual carefree face. He groaned and put his face in his hands.

"What if we get uninvited to her birthday lunch?" mumbled Sirius.

* * *

Lily forced herself to cough. Two pathetic dry coughs were emitted. She pouted and curled up into a ball beneath her covers. 

"I'm sick," she stated lamely. "I already sent Louvet a note and she'll tell Potter when he arrives to the dance lesson. The other girls are waiting downstairs. Hurry up before they leave without you."

Em raised an eyebrow, she was half amused and half annoyed at Lily's childish antics. The Head Girl had spent the whole of Sunday in their dorm and hadn't even left to take meals. She had insisted that Hestia, who over the years had become their nurse during times of illness, bring up a plate for her after every meal because she was too weak to get out of bed. It was now time for their weekly dance lessons and Lily Evans was being quite the reluctant debutante.

"Do my eyes and ears deceive me? Or is Lily Evans attempting to take a sickie?" Em asked mockingly.

"I'm sick," snapped Lily, pulling the covers over her head. "Leave me alone."

"Lily, I have something to tell you," said Em suddenly serious. She sat down on Lily's bed and pulled the covers away from her. "I was talking with James and Sirius last night…"

She paused and tried to remember the speech she had prepared last night and refined during the day. She'd decided that James Potter's lingering feelings towards Lily would be revealed without any of the other girls present because she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It really wasn't a big deal anyway. James fancying Lily had become a well established truth.

"It really isn't that big of a deal," she continued, silently chastising herself for being uncharacteristically and unexpectedly nervous. "Well, James –"

Lily rolled over on her stomach, unprepared for any sort of revelation about Potter not fancying her anymore, and threw the covers back over her head. "Emmy, can you please tell me another time? Not tonight."

Em was about to protest, but sighed exhaustedly instead. "Alright."

Em made her way downwards to the common room. Her roommates had left, but she found Sirius Black and Remus Lupin hanging around by the fireplace. She wasn't really shocked, seeing as they were usually late for classes and lessons, but she was surprised that James Potter and Peter Pettigrew weren't with them.

"Where are the other two?" she yelled from across the common room, making her way towards her fellow Gryffindors.

"Peter went down with the other girls," Remus explained and paused to look at Sirius before continuing. While Remus looked tired and strained, Sirius looked livid and frustrated. "And James is… not feeling well at the moment."

Sirius laughed harshly and looked down at her. "If you and your friends haven't noticed, James has been hiding in our dorm for the _entire_ day. He's an annoying little hermit. Not to mention extremely paranoid."

The frown which appeared on Em's face was quickly replaced by a smile. Sirius probably just experienced a conversation with James similar to the one she just ended with Lily. Both the boys and girls had to put up with two hermits the whole day… but why?

Em found herself chuckling. "We were too busy fussing over Lily today that we didn't realize you boys had the exact same problem with James." She turned around and looked from the girls' staircase to the boys. "What are they hiding from?" she muttered.

"They're hiding from each other," muttered Sirius darkly. "They're bloody infuriating, that's what they are. They need to hurry up and get it over with."

"Get what over with?" she asked slowly, unconsciously preparing herself for Sirius Black's crazy idea.

Sirius glared at her. "Finally getting together!" he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I heard from a reliable source they're both in love with each other."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Padfoot, don't go putting words in their mouth. It'll cause more harm than good."

"Sirius have you been drinking firewhiskey?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. "You know it's against school rules and how could you honestly believe that my best friend has any tender feelings towards your best friend?"

"James is avoiding Lily because for over a year now he's tried to make Lily believe that he doesn't fancy her anymore so they can first be friends and eventually get married and have twenty babies. He's afraid that I ruined it for him last night because you found out, which means Lily knows," he said quickly, taking a deep breath and carrying on. "Lily is avoiding James because she likes him and doesn't know how to face him after she's been such a dragon lady towards him recently. She's drowning in her guilt, confusion and her reluctance to face change. James, on the other hand, is being a coward."

By the end of his tirade he was breathing heavily, Em looked as if a herd of hippogriffs had trampled over a new set of dress robes and Remus was watching both of them quietly.

"Who would've thought that Sirius Black could be so insightful and see something no one else could?" Remus said, addressing Em.

She nodded her head slowly. "It could be true. It kind of makes sense… in a sort of weird and unexpected way," she muttered.

Sirius sighed and looked one last time towards the boys' dormitories. "Dorcas is going to kill me if we don't hurry up and make it to the dance lessons."

"Who would've thought that Sirius Black would actually want to be on time for something?" mumbled Em, as she led the way out of the common room.

"Who would've thought that Sirius Black would be afraid of a mere human being like Dorcas Meadowes?" added Remus.

"Neither of you have to escort her," he snapped, moving ahead of Em and walking through the portrait hole.

* * *

In another part of the castle, Catherine Harrington was in a rage. The love of her life had blatantly rejected her in front of the whole school. He had laughed in her face at the suggestion of him escorting her. _All because of Lily Evans_. She was dead certain that the Head Girl had bewitched James Potter. She must of! No one in their right mind would reject the beautiful, young, rich and intelligent Catherine Harrington. 

Yesterday's breakfast was an event she'd rather erase from her memory. Her friends had been watching intently the whole time, expecting James and her to leave breakfast hand in hand. _She_ had expected them to leave breakfast hand in hand! Instead, she was humiliated beyond belief when the Gryffindor boys started laughing at her. After that she ran to her dormitory and thought of nothing else but tearing Lily Evans to shreds for the whole weekend. It wasn't James and his friends' fault. Lily had bewitched them as well! It was Lily's fault.

"Cathy," said Gretal Edgecomb from the doorway of their dormitory. The seventh year Ravenclaw prefect had one dancing shoe dangling from each of her hands, ready to make the descent to the debut dancing lessons. Catherine, on the other hand, was buried behind a pile of text books. "Are you sure you don't want to come? Or did you want me to stay with you?"

Catherine glared at her. "I don't want to go to the bloody dance lesson and I don't want you bothering me while I study. You go and curse Lily Evans if you have a chance."

"Come on Cathy, you love dance lessons, you're the best dancer in our year," coaxed Gretel. "You're way better than Lily. Everyone knows that it's the one thing Lily can't excel in."

"Gretal, if you honestly think I'm going to step foot in that damn hall you don't deserve to be in Ravenclaw," snapped Catherine. "Everyone's going to laugh at me. He publicly rejected me and everyone was pointing and laughing at me. Anyway, I can't stand being near Lily and James. It's just going to rub salt on the wound."

Gretel rolled her eyes. "You're being dramatic. No one even noticed your conversation with James."

Catherine's eyes widened in rage. "Of course everybody noticed!" she yelled indignantly.

"Okay, they did," amended Gretel quickly, putting her shoe filled hands up, showing her friend she didn't want to fight.

"Just leave," ordered Catherine. "If it makes you feel better I won't spend the night cooped up in the dorm. I have to go to the library to return some of these books."

Gretel bit her lip nervously and looked wearily at Catherine. "Just don't make any… detours, okay?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Like where? Gryffindor Tower?" she asked smugly. "Do you think I'll do something rash like plant dungbombs in Lily's dorm while she's at dancing lessons? Or maybe you think I'm capable of bewitching her pajamas so she gets suffocated in her sleep?"

Catherine laughed manically while Gretel forced herself to smile.

"Um… well, I'll see you after the lesson," Gretel said awkwardly before hastily turning her back on and abandoning the slightly unhinged Catherine Harrington.


	11. Chapter 10 Part II

**The Debutante Ball**

**Chapter 10 – Part II**

Lily tore her eyes away from her textbook and looked wearily at the door. Someone had been knocking softly on the door of her dormitory for the past few minutes, they wouldn't go away and she couldn't ignore them any longer.

She checked her watch.

It had only been ten minutes since Em had left her. Potter couldn't have made it all the way from the Great Hall and back to Gryffindor Tower in that time. Anyway, he wouldn't reveal how he and the boys managed to outsmart the girls' staircase while so many people were still in the common room.

It definitely couldn't be him.

"Come in," she said, while putting her robe on top of her pajamas, hoping it wasn't James, but expecting him nonetheless.

The knocking stopped and a small third year girl walked in.

Lily smiled tiredly. "Hi Meredith," she greeted kindly, and then frowned at the state of her little friend.

Seeing Meredith's forlorn and nervous face unsettled Lily, all thoughts of James Potter, NEWT's, the debut and her duties far from her mind. She removed herself from her desk and sat down on her bed, motioning Meredith to sit down next to her.

Meredith McKinnon was Marlene McKinnon's little sister and when Meredith had first got sorted into Gryffindor, Marlene had asked Lily to look out for her sister. Lily, who had once known and now missed the protection and comfort that an older sister offered, took Marlene's request to heart and had not only shadowed Meredith throughout her first year, but had also willingly acted as a surrogate sister for all the years that followed. Over the years she'd shown her around the castle, helped her with homework and they'd even shopped for dress robes together in Hogsmeade.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Meredith's lips were trembling. Her big brown eyes were glistening with unshed tears. She was breathing shakily and wringing her hands together.

"Mezzy, it's okay." Lily put an arm around her and made Meredith lean on her, a gesture which signified Lily's willingness to share Meredith's burden. "Just breathe."

Meredith sobbed into Lily's shoulder and in a muffled and shaky voice began talking.

"She wanted to get into our common room. She was waiting around the corner from the portrait and started harassing me. She… she pointed her wand at me." She stopped and wiped her tears away with the palm of her hands. "Daddy told me I had to be more careful because there are people after us. I know that girl wouldn't really hurt me and that she's not one of the people after us, but I'm so scared. Hogwarts is supposed to be safe… Lily, I'm too young to die."

Lily tightened her hold on Meredith, wishing that Marlene was here to comfort her little sister as well. The war, the outside world and the danger the McKinnon's and possibly many other families were facing had always been at the back of Lily's mind. Lily, Meredith and the majority of the Hogwarts population were greatly removed from the 'grown-up' world and considered themselves 'safe'. Their parents, teachers and subconsciously most of the students preferred it that way.

'Let us be children while we can,' thought Lily sarcastically.

Lily didn't know what to say.

Nothing she could say would make Meredith feel safe.

Her helplessness rendered her speechless and unable to think coherently. The only thoughts that were floating through her mind were the future deaths of her classmates, housemates, professors, friends and family. She did not bother to think who had terrified Meredith and why. However, she would find out soon enough.

* * *

"Are there any seventh years here?" asked a boy, the desperation evident in his tone.

"They're probably at their dancing thing," replied a boy with a much deeper voice, presumably older than the first boy. "Just calm down. Broderick said he'd take care of her."

"But… but you should have seen the way she was looking at Meredith! She was going to curse her."

The elder boy sighed. "Fine," he said. "I'll check, but if none of them are here I'll go and help Broderick. You really shouldn't worry. Broderick's a prefect and she's just a girl."

James Potter, who had been trying to ignore the loud conversation occurring outside his dorm, decided to get up from his bed and see what all the fuss was about. He reached the door in three strides and opened it abruptly, revealing a short fourth year and a rather lanky sixth year.

"What?" he asked.

The younger boys' eyes widened and he was preparing to reveal what he had just witnessed, unfortunately the older boy beat him to it.

"Sorry to interrupt you James, but apparently Catherine Harrington was outside Gryffindor Tower and scared the little McKinnon girl," explained the sixth year. "Broderick's telling her to back off as we speak. The little one here just got a little excited and frightened."

James frowned. "Broderick Bode?"

"Yeah, the sixth year prefect."

"No offence, but Bode isn't exactly a great wizard." James turned away from the sixth year and looked down at the boy. "What happened? Why's Catherine anywhere near the tower? She's supposed to be at dancing."

"That Catherine girl was pointing her wand at Meredith," he gushed. "Something about getting into our common room. Before that girl could see me I turned back and went to get that prefect because I remembered just passing him. The prefect stopped the girl from doing anything to Meredith. Meredith was as pale as Nearly Headless Nick. She ran away from them, into the common room and upstairs."

James was livid, but slightly confused. "Catherine pointed her wand at a third year?" he asked through clenched teeth, glaring at the sixth year. Why would Catherine do that to a little girl and if it was true why wasn't anyone else doing anything about it?

The sixth year nodded in confirmation.

"You should have found a professor! You should know better!" he yelled. The numbness and self hatred he had been feeling all day disappearing in an instant. "Threatening a younger student with a wand is unacceptable."

"You used to do it all the time," the sixth year muttered, looking down at his feet. "Sorry, I mean… yeah I guess. I just thought that she was just a girl and all…"

James looked taken aback. He had, hadn't he? For years Sirius and him had been bullies. It'd only slowed down after Sirius almost got Remus removed from Hogwarts and Snape bitten. He shook his head. He wasn't like that anymore.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, wondering if he'd ever tormented this chap, the anger draining from him slowly. "Look, _I'll_ head down and check on Bode and Catherine."

He walked passed them both, but stopped and turned around. "If anything like this ever happens again, you should find me. Or a professor. Just don't let anyone get away with this sort of thing. It's not right."

Without waiting for a response, he walked purposefully downstairs.

Despite the fact that he had stood up Lily at dance lessons, he knew that she would be proud of how he was handling the current situation. However, he wasn't doing it because he thought Lily see him in a better light. What Catherine did was wrong. He couldn't let her or anyone else get away with this sort of behavior. He was partially atoning for his past mistakes and standing up for what was right. He wasn't made Head Boy just because he was one of the top students in his year level.

When he entered the common room he gasped at the sight of little Meredith McKinnon trying to pull a pajama clad Lily back up their staircase. Meredith was terrified and Lily looked furious.

"Evans," he said in surprise, looking her up and down again, confirming that his eyes weren't playing tricks. She definitely was in her pajamas. Did that mean _she_ didn't go to the dancing lesson either?

She froze and stopped struggling with Meredith to face him. "Potter?"

He nodded slowly, but reluctantly tore his eyes away from her as he turned to give Meredith a reassuring smile. "I'll take care of it Meredith. Don't worry. Catherine won't be getting in here."

Meredith gasped. "Oh James, please leave it alone. I don't want anymore trouble."

James shook his head defiantly. "Stay here. I'll be back."

"Wait," cried Lily, triumphantly removing Meredith's hold on her. "I'm coming with you. Whatever that evil wench wants has to do with me. Mez, stay put. I'll come straight to you afterwards."

Although James didn't want Lily facing a hysterical Catherine Harrington, he slowed down and waited for her to catch up. She was capable of defending herself from Catherine if need be, but the very thought of her getting harmed shook him to the core. He was tempted to demand that she stay in the common room, but she wouldn't listen to him. Also, it kind of felt _right_ that they were facing Catherine together. He'd want nobody but himself by Lily's side if she were in danger.

"How'd you know what happened?" she asked quietly, keeping her head straight, forcing herself to deal with the whole Catherine drama first and then try to sort out her Potter fiasco. The question of why he was still in the tower, and not at dancing lessons, bothering her.

He opened the portrait for her and let her go through first, following her moments later.

"A few of the boys told me," he replied nervously, pulling out his wand. Now that they were alone he couldn't ignore the thought that Em had told her that he'd never stopped fancying her and the possibility that she thought he was pathetic. He hadn't expected to see her tonight. He wasn't prepared to face her. It just seemed too sudden.

She nodded and side by side they turned the corner, wands ready and Catherine waiting.

* * *

Catherine Harrington was frightened. Not only had she harassed one underclassman, she'd knocked out another. She hadn't meant to make her way to Gryffindor Tower… her feet just brought her there and she'd been so furious with Lily Evans she wasn't thinking straight.

Looking down at the unconscious Bode fellow, she bit her lip and let her actions sink in. The boy looked so lifeless. She really hadn't meant to hurt him… she just did. As tears began to fall down her cheeks she bent down and tried to pull him up.

A surprised gasp behind her made her freeze. Slowly, she set the body down and turned around, silently praying that her tears were invisible to the new arrivals.

She cringed at the sight of the furious Head Boy and Head Girl, side by side and both clad in their pajamas.

"I was just bringing him to the hospital wing," she explained slowly, lowering her head, unable to look at either of them in the eye. "Good-bye."

"Oh no you don't!" shrieked Lily, shaking uncontrollably. "How dare you! Detention for two weeks and twenty points from Ravenclaw. Get back to your common room and stay there. Flitwick will sure as hell hear about this."

Guilt-ridden and subdued, Catherine raised her head and felt her stomach tighten even more as she watched James rest a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to," she blubbered. "It really was an accident."

Catherine spun on her heels and retreated before James or Lily could respond.

* * *

Lily's breathing slowed down. She looked next to her and found James looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine," she said. "Let's just get Bode to the Hospital Wing."

She offered him a small smile. Instead of seeing his familiar grin, his face remained worried. After squeezing her shoulder reassuringly, he moved towards Bode and began levitating him.

"I'll bring him to Pomfrey," he explained. "Could you just organize things in the common room?"

"Of course," she replied, watching him head down the gloomy hallway.

Once he was out of sight, she made her way to the common room and prepared an explanation to her housemates.

As soon as she stepped foot into the common room she was greeted with applause. She smiled and put a finger to her lips, signaling silence. Meredith, who had been surrounded by their housemates near the couches, bounded from the group and ran to Lily to embrace her.

"You're okay," Meredith cried.

"Sure am," Lily said softly, patting the younger girls back.

Lily looked around and saw the question on everyone's face: where's James?

She took a deep breath and addressed the common room. "As most of you know, Catherine Harrington attempted to forcefully make her way into Gryffindor Tower. Unfortunately, she knocked out Broderick Bode. Potter is bringing him to the Hospital Wing as we speak. Broderick will be fine."

"What happened to Harrington?" someone asked.

"She will have to deal with Flitwick and possibly the Headmaster. She's nowhere near here now. There's nothing to worry about," she replied, exhausted. "Now I think it's best that everyone head up early tonight. I'm sure none of us want to face Sirius Black after a dance lesson."

She laughed and expected the others to join her. However, her housemates exchanged frightened looks and bolted towards their respective staircases.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked Meredith, one of the few people that didn't run for their lives.

Meredith giggled. "Sirius Black is kinda scary after those dance lessons. If you look at him he gives you the evil eye. Us youngins prefer to go to bed without nightmares."

Lily ruffled Meredith's hair and was grateful that the third year was back to her normal self. "Are you going to bed now?"

"I think I will. Goodnight Lily."

Lily sighed and made her way to the fireplace. Just before James had left to bring Bode to the Hospital Wing she had decided to speak to him. She didn't exactly know what she was going to say, but she did know that she couldn't keep ignoring him. For years he had been part of her life, trying to cut him out now of all times was not an option.

Knowing his trip to the infirmary would take some time, Lily settled herself into one of the couches and waited patiently for his return.

Twenty minutes later James entered a quiet and almost empty common room, the only other occupant was a thoughtful Lily Evans sitting near the fireplace. Slowly, he made his way towards her and took the vacant seat next to her. She squealed in surprise and smiled nervously when he saw his face.

"Waiting up for me, are you Evans?" he asked quietly, a playful smile on his face.

"Nuh," she replied nonchalantly. "I'm waiting for Sirius Black."

James' eyes widened. "What?" he asked, his voice slightly higher than normal.

"Apparently he's a terror to face after dancing. Wanted to see it for myself," she explained lightly, smiling at his reaction.

He stretched his legs and yawned. "Why didn't you go to dancing?"

"I'm sick. You?"

"I'm sick-ly."

They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Potter, I've got some questions," she said slowly, courageously looking into his eyes, hoping that he couldn't hear her heart beating rapidly.

He bit the inside of his cheek and slowly nodded his head. "And I suppose I have the answers?"

"I hope." She attempted to smile, but ended up biting her lip and turning away from him. "Actually, don't worry about it. It's nothing."

He sighed and raked his hand through his hair. "Evans," he said softly. "I won't presume to know what you were going to ask me, but I do know that when we walked out of this common room earlier I was scared shitless. Not because of Catherine, but because of what's out _there_. "

She looked at him and nodded. "These walls won't protect us forever," she admitted. "We graduate soon."

"I hated it," he said angrily, clenching his fists. "Do you know that feeling? That awful feeling in your stomach. Like, regardless what you do there's going to be danger. Danger that you hope you have to face instead of your family or friends!"

She gently touched his clenched fists, knowing they would open of their own accord, she prepared to take them and was determined to hold them for as long as necessary. "Potter," she soothed. "Shhh… I know. I wish there was something I could say, but there isn't. I just… I hate seeing you like this. Please don't… Please don't breakdown. Who am I going to depend on?"

She brought their joined hands to her face to wipe away the tears that began to blur her vision. She knew James had been a constant in her life since she was in eleven, but the extent in which she relied on him was revealed to the both of them tonight.

"Even though half the time I never wanted you there, you've always been there. I think I just need you to be there," she said quietly.

James looked shock. The anger from the night disappeared and forgetting the recent awkwardness between them he released on of his hands and brought her head to his chest, keeping her close.

"You… I… Um… Evans," he stuttered mindlessly. "I'm here."

"I'm sorry for avoiding you," she mumbled into his robes. "And for being… difficult."

He chuckled and she smiled as she felt his chest rumble. "I'm sorry for avoiding you and being difficult… as well."

"I planned on studying in my dorm tonight. The thought of spending time with you was frightening," she admitted. Her revelation that she needed him was embarrassing, but the fact that he'd reacted so maturely had given her the courage to be honest with him.

"Surprisingly, we think along the same lines," he replied warily.

She looked up and raised an eyebrow. "I know we tried to set things right in the library, but clearly that didn't work. So, let's try again."

He grinned as she straightened herself out. "How far back to we have to go this time?"

"Let's pretend we're in first year," she began, mimicking his speech in the library. "This is before you chased off all my possible suitors and embarrassed me in front of the school. Anyway, I see you and you see me. We don't know who the other is, but we want to find out – "

"You're Lily, aren't you?" he asked pleasantly, interrupting her explanation. "I'm James and I think I'll spend the next seven years chasing off all your potential husbands."

Lily frowned. "You're doing it all wrong! You're not supposed to know my name or what you're going to do!"

"Lily, just give up," he said dramatically, rolling his eyes as he stuck out his hand. "Shake my bloody hand."

"No," she replied snottily, crossing her arms across her chest. "And what kind of eleven year old says 'bloody'?"

"Fine, how's this: would you do me the honour of shaking my hand?"

She sighed, a sure sign of her defeat. This was the closest she'd get to a reintroduction to James Potter. She looked him in the eye and shook his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you...James."

"Likewise," he replied, grinning widely. "Lily."


	12. Chapter 11

**The Debutante Ball**

**Chapter 11**

"Happy Birthday!" cheered the Gryffindor seventh years. The Marauders and Lily's friends were gathered at the bottom of the staircase in the common room, waiting impatiently for Lily to finally join them.

Lily's eyes were wide in surprise. "I woke up this morning and none of you girls were there," she said slowly. "I thought you'd left for Hogsmeade without me."

The group laughed at her permanent shocked state and her belief that they would abandon her on her birthday weekend.

"Lily, you're an idiot!" exclaimed Hestia, pulling Lily into a tight embrace.

Hestia released her and so began the process of greeting the birthday girl. Her fellow seventh years took it in turns to give her a quick hug, passing her onto the next person once they were done. Upon reaching James, she smiled nervously while he chuckled at her unusually timid state. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, letting out a sigh of relief when her arms made their way around his neck. Laughing, he squeezed her gently and daringly lifted her off the ground for a few moments. Parting slowly, they kept eye contact and smiled at each other.

"Happy Birthday Lily," he said softly, his eyes scanning her face slowly, noting, in amusement, that her face was flushed and her emerald eyes were sparkling.

"Guys, stop ogling at each other already," Hestia said loudly. "We've got a reservation at the new teashop. I think it's called Madam _Padfoot's_ or something similar to that."

The Marauder's exchanged incredulous looks, temporarily forgetting James and Lily's amorous, albeit innocent, greeting.

Em rolled her eyes at the group. "Madam _Puddifoot's_," she corrected impatiently. "I've read the reviews in the Prophet. I don't think you could have picked a more unsuitable place to celebrate Lily's birthday. First of all, it's meant for couples on a romantic date. Not a group celebrating a birthday. Secondly, the first person who should bring Lily there is her boyfriend. A boyfriend she doesn't have, yet."

"I wonder who that could be?" added Sirius playfully, exchanging knowing looks with Remus and Em.

Lily was glaring daggers at Em and Sirius. Even though it was a well known fact that Lily was single, it was still embarrassing that Em had unsubtly brought it up and it didn't help that Sirius Black was taunting her with his knowledge that she liked James.

James coughed uncomfortably, embarrassed that Em and Sirius were directing their remarks at him, knowing that he still fancied Lily.

"We should really get going," James said, hoping that the conversation could head into another direction. He gave Lily a comforting smile and led the way out of the castle and towards Hogsmeade.

During their trek, the small group chatted amongst each other. Although Lily and James didn't walk side-by-side, they often found each other exchanging smiles during their separate conversations. A fact that their friends didn't miss and a feeling their hearts and stomachs could not ignore.

"I think my hearts going to burst because it can't take this intensity and my stomach is definitely going to collapse because it can't take anymore fluttering," James whispered, unable to suppress the sloppy smile gracing his lips.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and laughed hysterically at his best friend. "Mate, where'd you pull that line from?"

"Sod off," James muttered, lowering his head after pushing Sirius away from him. Sirius continued laughing, louder and harder than before. "Padfoot, stop it," he snapped, embarrassed.

Sirius straightened. His eyes were bright and the expression on his face was pleasant and relaxed. "Everything's going to turn out alright," he proclaimed confidently. "I feel it… and apparently so do you."

James' face lit up and he looked expectantly at Lily, who, within moments, looked up and smiled at him. While Lily continued her conversation with Remus, James sighed happily, throwing an arm around his best friend.

"I hope you're right, Mr Black," James admitted. "I don't think I could stand losing her or handle another rejection. We've come so far."

"I don't think you've got anything to worry about," Em said boldly, surprising James. "You should keep your voices down, especially you, Sirius. I could hear you from back there. That is if you don't want Lily to find out indirectly."

She threw her hair over her shoulders and walked back towards Patricia and Peter.

Sirius smirked. "I told you so."

James was flabbergasted. 'Did Lily's best friend just tell me I had nothing to worry about?' he thought, confused and shocked to the core. 'What did that mean?'

"Do you think Em told Lily I like her?" James asked carefully, after a few minutes silence between the two boys. "Do you think Lily knows and… doesn't mind?" He paused and stared at her. "Do you think… is it possible… that… she likes me back?" he screeched, his heart beating uncontrollably.

As if feeling his gaze, she looked up at him and smiled quickly before resuming her conversation. Their entire relationship at Hogwarts flashed through his mind, every conversation, quarrel and look they shared was replayed in an instant.

James' heart skipped a beat and he looked at Sirius as if his best friend had all the answers. "Well?" he demanded impatiently, breathing raggedly.

Sirius stared for a long time at his best friend. "You're scared," he observed, shocked at the sudden revelation. "After all these years of chasing her, knowing full well that one day she would come around and still, you're scared. Prongs," he paused and smiled reassuringly. "Stop asking me these questions and ask her. Em hasn't told me anything. I just have a hunch. You can find out the truth."

James nodded his head, but didn't say another word.

xxx

The group noisily entered Madam Puddifoot's, receiving dirty looks from the couples whose romantic dates were temporarily interrupted, while a waitress looked at the large group strangely.

"Hello," Hestia said eagerly, waving her hand at the waitress. "Reservation for Hestia Jones. I believe it was a table for eight."

The waitress smiled politely and motioned for the group to follow her. Four tables had been put together with little 'reserved' signs on top.

"Just take your seats and I'll be back in a jiffy."

Once everyone was seated, Lily smiled to herself as she looked around at everyone. She couldn't imagine spending her last birthday at Hogwarts any other way. The people she had spent the most time with during her time at Hogwarts were all here. In fact, she had come to regard both the girls and boys as her family at Hogwarts.

"The Sorting Hat was right," she announced loudly, successfully getting the attention of her friends. "The house we were sorted into did become our family. From day one, you girls have been my sisters and after almost seven years, I'm finally not embarrassed to admit that you boys are my family too."

A collection of smiles, laughter and 'oohs' were exchanged between the Gryffindor seventh years. Sirius, the one person Lily expected to scoff and brush her comment aside, looked happy, grateful and extremely proud that he belonged to this family.

"Who needs a boyfriend when us Gryffindor kin can ruin the mood for these couples?" Hestia exclaimed, receiving another round of glares from the other customers.

The table chuckled, but their volume softened when the waitress returned to take their orders.

While they waited for their tea, a beverage the boys were not looking forward to, they decided to give Lily their presents.

Lily was excited for James' present. She remembered the beautiful Christmas present and blushed when she realized that it was the charming little music box that had led her to the feelings she now felt for him. She stole a glance at him and found him staring at the wall, unaware of their friends preparing to present her with her gifts and unaware of her.

She frowned. "James, are you okay?"

He jumped out of his seat, his eyes wide in fright. She gasped at his reaction. He sat back down and shot her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I just dozed off."

"Lily, Lily, Lily," sang Hestia, presenting her with a huge box. "This is from us girls."

Lily hastily took off the lid. She squealed in delight as she quickly looked through the contents of the box. "You guys didn't have to," she said breezily. "A dress robe by Madam Malkin, the biography of Mungo Bonham and a photo album of all our years together." She pulled out the photo album and started flicking through it, laughing at some of the pictures. "When did you have a chance to put this together?"

The girls laughed and shrugged their shoulders.

"Not long," Em said lightly. "A few months."

Lily's jaw dropped. "You guys are awesome!"

"You haven't seen our gift yet," Sirius scoffed. "Ours is better!"

Lily rolled her eyes, but smiled when Peter pulled a similar box from underneath the table. She quickly glanced at James, but yet again he was staring blankly at the wall. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment to hear that he hadn't got her an individual present. Over the years, even last year when he no longer fancied her, he was thoughtful enough to leave her chocolates or flowers.

"How did I not notice two huge boxes on our way to Hogsmeade?" she asked incredulously, trying to ignore James' sudden change.

"Lily, we've got wands and are witches and wizards," Em said. "We shrank them, put them in our pockets and then put them back to their normal size once we got here."

Lily smiled at all the effort they'd put into her birthday. Pushing down her anxiety from James' behaviour, she ripped off the lid of the present from the boys and grinned at the contents. "A years worth of dungbombs?" She raised her eyebrows and laughed. "You're so thoughtful."

"Lift up the dungbomb supply," Remus said. "There's something else."

"Wow," she said slowly, her face bright and full of excitement. "The whole series of 'Enchanted Encounters' by Fifi LaFolle. I've always wanted to read the series, but the library only has the first book and whenever I'm at Diagon Alley with my parents I can't ask them to buy the entire series on top of my school books. How did you know?"

"Third year, when you were in the hospital wing for almost a week, I remember you complaining to Hestia that there were no good authors in the wizarding world and that you missed your muggle book collection back home. Hestia began describing 'Enchanted Encounters' and you were hooked," James said, as he snapped out of his silence and tried to keep his voice from croaking. He winked at her to lighten the tense mood that had suddenly settled on the table. "I wasn't stalking you or anything, I hadn't developed that habit until the middle of fourth year, I actually had a Quidditch accident and Pomfrey made me stay a few days."

They stared at each other and Lily saw something that she'd never before allowed herself to acknowledge. There was longing, desire and a fondness in his eyes. Her heart swelled and she bravely hoped that he could see the same emotions reflected in her eyes.

"Here you go kids," the waitress said cheerfully, breaking their connection.

The rest of their tea session was rather lighthearted, with both the boys and girls making jokes about the other couples and how awful the tea was.

"Thank you very much for accompanying us to this hellhole," said Hestia hurriedly. "Unfortunately, you guys have to boot. It's a girls session from here on out. We'll see you back at the castle."

The boys and girls parted ways on the street. Lily and James exchanged another smile and joined their own friends.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, noticing that they were moving further and further away from Hogsmeade. "Are we going back to the castle?"

"We sure are," Em answered. "We're going to make snowmen and you can explain to us how you fell in love with James Potter."

Hestia and Patricia began laughing. Lily, on the other hand, was silent and bright red. Her friends couldn't possibly have figured out what she was feeling. She had hid it for a long time and she thought she was doing a good job.

"James and I are friends," Lily said softly, shaking away the image of his eyes and smile from her head.

"I have caught you guys smiling at each other all day. At first I thought it was cute, now it's kind of annoying, especially because you can't even admit to your best friends that you have feelings for him," Em revealed.

"Spill," Hestia demanded, wriggling her eyebrows. "One minute we think James Potter is over you. The next minute you're undressing him with your eyes. How the hell did that happen?"

Lily sighed in defeat. "It just did."

"Finally," the girls yelled in unison.

"I think it started at Christmas," she revealed. "I didn't realize it, but when we were saying goodbye he slipped me a little Christmas present. It was a cute little music box, with a little red haired debutante spinning round and round. Since then, I've been kicking myself in the bum because for so long he fancied me and I kept saying no. Now, I'm not one hundred percent sure if he fancies me or not. Sometimes I see that he likes me and I'm scared, but satisfied. Other times, I think I'm making myself see that he still likes me and really we're just friends. It's strange and confusing!"

Hestia looked at her awkwardly. "Lily," she said soothingly, silently asking her not to take offence on what she had to say next. "You're kind of silly. You can't like someone just because they got you an awesome Christmas present. I totally think you've been secretly crushing on him for ages. That gift was just a reason for you to acknowledge it."

Em laughed while Hestia and Patricia watched Lily carefully for her reaction.

"What?" she asked, genuinely confused. She searched the faces of her friends for an answer or a hint.

"Listen to yourself," Em said bluntly. "You're telling us you started liking James Potter because he gave you a present. Give yourself a little credit! You're sounding a little superficial and fickle. That's not the Lily we know and love."

"He's been giving you presents for years," Patricia added. "Christmas, birthdays _and_ Valentine's."

"I think you've liked him all along," Hestia announced.

Lily Evans was embarrassed and she had a very red face to prove it. Her friends were picking apart her feelings for James. She didn't know what to say. What had taken her years, according to her friends, to accept was being revealed, questioned, examined and openly discussed!

"Anyway," Lily interrupted. "It's a lovely day to celebrate my birthday."

"So, when's the wedding?" Hestia asked cheekily.

Lily groaned. "You guys suck."

Em threw an arm around Lily. "Would we still suck if we told you that James still fancies you?"

Lily could have sworn her heart jumped out of her chest, suppressing the fluttering in her stomach and getting her heart to beat at its normal rate, she shook her head. "Anyone can say that. Whether it's true or not I might never know."

"Oh shush Lily, his behaviour today should be enough to ease your concerns," Hestia stated hastily. "Now… admit that you've fancied him for as long as he's fancied you."

Hestia didn't wait for a reply, instead she grabbed Patricia and together they twirled around in the snow. Em and Lily giggled as Hestia began singing an unfamiliar love song.

"Admit it Lily," sang Hestia.

"Oh, yes you should," sang Patricia.

Lily chuckled at the bizarre turn of events on her birthday.

"Either way, it doesn't change the fact that you're head over heels for him already," Em added knowingly. "It'll also shut Hestia and Patricia up."

"Fine," Lily yelled at the top of her lungs, smiling all the while. "I've fancied him for ages!" Grabbing Em's hands, she began to dance around in the snow, laughing giddily alongside her best friends.

xxx

"They've been playing in the snow for hours," James muttered, looking down at Lily and her friends from the warmth of the Gryffindor common room.

"Don't worry," Remus reassured him. "It's getting dark and colder outside. They'll be in the tower in twenty minutes max."

"You can warm her up when she returns," Sirius added casually.

James rolled his eyes. His friends had been teasing him about his enormous progress with Lily all day. Sometimes he wondered if his friends were seven instead of seventeen.

"Mum has a letter for her," James explained. "I'd like to give it to her as soon as possible."

Remus held in his laughter, Peter snickered quietly and Sirius just stared at him blankly.

"Prongs, it's no secret you fancy her," Sirius said dryly. "You don't need to give us an excuse why you want to be near her."

James smiled sheepishly. "I just think I wasted her birthday. It's like I could have made it more special or something."

"Well, I'm sure giving her the letter from your mum will bring the romance into the both of your lives," Sirius replied with mirth.

"You're right!" James exclaimed, looking at Sirius gratefully. "I'll run this down to her! Bye!"

"Don't forget your cloak!" Sirius shouted. "You'll freeze!"

Before the other Marauder's registered what had happened, James was out of the common room, without his cloak, and making his way to Lily. After running down flights of stairs and through secret passageways, James finally made it to the Entrance Hall.

To his pleasant surprise, Lily and her friends had just made their way inside. He smiled as she shook the snowflakes from her hair. For the umpteenth time, their eyes made contact and she returned his smile. He strode over to her and the other girls.

"Did you guys enjoy the snow?" he asked amiably, ignoring the teasing looks he was receiving.

"Twas delightful, James," Hestia replied. "Patricia, Em and I have to leave now. Make sure Lily gets back to the Tower. Bye."

Lily gaped at her friends. 'Subtle much!' she thought incredulously.

"Your nose is red," he said fondly. "It matches your hair."

She laughed and whacked him on the shoulders. "I hope _that_ bruises," she retorted. "And matches your hair."

Taking a step forward, he sighed and removed the snowflakes that hadn't dissolved from her head yet. Nervously, he moved his hands from her hair to her face, touching the side of her face with his shaking fingers. Gulping, he traced her cheekbone with his thumb.

He watched as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. He let out a shaky breath and slowly brought their foreheads together. He too closed his eyes, quickly pecking the tip her nose, then moving from the right cheek to the left cheek. He stopped and opened his eyes, making sure she was still there. Her eyes flew open moments later, searching his face and eyes for the answer to why he stopped.

"How'd this happen?" he whispered, disbelief evident in his tone.

She shook her head and smiled, tentatively moving her hands up his chest and around his neck.

His hands then made their way to her hips. Looking at each other one more time, they simultaneously closed their eyes and began to lean forwards, their lips getting closer and closer…

Suddenly, the Head Boy and Head Girl pulled away from each other in fright.

The door of the entrance flew opened noisily and along with the half-giant grounds keeper came a cold wind and a whirlwind of snow.

James groaned and angrily shook the snow flakes out of his hair. "Damn snow. Bloody Hagrid," he muttered.

"James!" Hagrid greeted enthusiastically, unaware of the almost kiss between the Head Boy and Head Girl, but well informed of the progress between the two. "Lily!"

Lily grinned and threw her arms partially around Hagrid.

"Long time no see, Hagrid!" she squealed.

He chuckled, giving her and James knowing looks. "Ye 'right Lily?"

"I'm fine," she replied, unable to keep herself from turning red and grinning widely. "James and I were just heading to the tower. I need to get dressed before dinner."

Hagrid patted James on the back and winked. "So yer James now?"

James nodded his head and shared yet another smile with Lily.

"I sure am," James replied smugly.

xxx

A/N: You'll find out what happens to Catherine Harrington next chapter! I'm very excited to write that. Too bad I've got lots of assignments due next week. Anyway... no more Potter and Evans D It's James and Lily! Yay! Finally! Thanks for reviewing and continuing to support me! It means so much to me!


End file.
